Daughter Of Darkness
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: This is a story I wrote that takes place after Winx Club season 4. If you haven't seen it, Roxy and Believix are the only changes. It's mostly a winx club story, but star wars does come into play so I put it under crossover. Hope you like it


Daughter of Darkness

Teaching at Alfea is a perfect job for the Winx Club; Roxy's lessons are also going well. One day Selene, Stella's younger sister arrives at Alfea, eager to become as good as a fairy as Stella and the rest of the Winx. Since Selene is the fairy of nighttime, she sometimes seems like more of a witch than a fairy.

Bloom

"Stella wake up, our lecture starts in ten minutes!" Same old Stella. "Hey Bloom" "Oh hey Roxy, what's up?" "Nothing much, just forgot some stuff for my Magic Flora and Fauna class." She ran into her room and Stella walked out sleepily. "Good Morning." She yawned. "Morning? It's almost noon." "Meaning it's technically still morning." Roxy came running out and said hey have you guys seen Artu?" Artu is Roxy's dog she brought from earth, he was the only large pet allowed at the school because she had charmed him so that he could talk. "No when did you last see him?" "I let him outside this morning like I usually do and then he comes back into my room, I'm really worried." "He is probably just exploring a little bit. Don't worry. Stella come on! We have to go; the others are waiting for us! Don't worry Roxy he'll turn up." Stella walked out in her robe and said "Give me ten minutes" "Stella we have two minutes before our lecture starts!" She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, causing clothes to appear magically on her body. "There's no way we can get to class on time." I said to myself. Stella said "Well then we better show our students, one of the believix powers." I laughed and said "I guess we should." At the same time we both said "WINX BELIEVIX!" I felt powerful when I was either using my believix or my enchantix. "WINX ZOOMIX!" I fluttered my wings and said "Stella c'mon we have to go. Good luck Roxy I'll see you after classes." "Bye guys have fun." We disappeared and reappeared in the classroom, getting many startled and surprised looks. I looked at Flora she didn't seem surprised at all. "Stella late again?" I nodded and felt my transport wings disappear. Techna said "okay then that unexpected demonstration was of one of the many powers of the Believix transformation." The students clapped and I let the magic fade from my body until I was back to normal. "Any questions?" I asked.

After classes we walked out into the courtyard for a picnic. Roxy came out with Artu. "Hey guys." "Hey Roxy, you found Artu." "Yeah he was actually with Mrs. Faragonda. They were talking about allowing more pets here. Weren't you Artu?" "Yes sometimes I feel very lonely with only Kiko to talk to." He said. I said "oh I'm sorry, you could have stayed back on earth and been with the love & pet animals." "But then I couldn't live without him." Roxy said sadly. I heard Griselda saying "May I help you?" I looked to the front gate to see a beautiful girl with long black hair with silver highlights. Stella said "No way, this can't be happening." "Stella what's wrong?" Flora asked her. "No I need to get away from here, fast." "Why?" we all asked at once. The new girl called "STELLA!" Stella covered her face and whispered "That's my younger sister."

Selene

"Hi I'm Selene of princess of Solaria, my mother enrolled me here." She lifted some papers on her clipboard and said "Ah here you are I assumed that Princess Stella was the only princess of Solaria." "Many people assume that since I live with our mother the queen on the other side of Solaria." I've lived on Solaria since I was just six months old. See I was born on another planet, one that was destroyed by the ancient Ancestral Witches and their minions. I was one of only two survivors. My true home planet was called Sparks.

Stella

How did she get here? Stupid Selene always getting what she wants, my fifth birthday I got a Solarain Pegasus. The next day what do I find in the stable? Another one with Selene's name on the saddle. Same thing for almost every birthday after that. Now here she is taking one of the few things I had left to me. She walked quickly over to us and said "Hey Stell I missed you so much!" "Missed you to Selene." I mumbled. Bloom flicked my leg. I frowned at her. Griselda said "I'm sorry to cut your welcomes short but Headmistress Faragonda wants to see Selene in her office." Halleluiah! "Selene you will be sharing a dorm with Roxy here, and your bags will be there when you arrive." She nodded and said "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys later." She followed Griselda towards Mrs. F's office. As soon as they were out of ear reach Bloom said "Stella what is so wrong with Selene?" "She always gets whatever she wants without a second thought. I mean she was adopted for crying out loud, shouldn't I be treated better? I was born the princess of Solaria; she was adopted into our family. Since my fifth birthday she has gotten every present I've gotten. I finally found the one thing that she can't take and she figures out a way to take that too. I'm tired of it." I finished my rant to see everyone staring at me. "Really Stella?" Musa said I shrugged. "I get jealous really easy."

Selene

"Hey Stell I missed you so much!" I said "Missed you to Selene." She mumbled back to me. Well so much for warm welcomes. One of the girls on the blanket flicked her leg and Stella frowned. Griselda came up and said "I'm sorry to cut your welcomes short but Headmistress Faragonda wants to see Selene in her office. Selene you will be sharing a dorm with Roxy here, and your bags will be there when you arrive." I nodded and said "Okay then, I guess I'll see you guys later." I followed her towards the school highly aware of the stares behind me. We walked through the building past hundreds of doors. Finally she stopped at a large door at the end of the hall. "Headmistress, I have Selene of Solaria here to see you." "Come on in." the doors opened without her touching them. An older looking woman sat at a desk with her hands clasped together. "Ah Selene look how much you've grow." I looked around to see Griselda was gone and the doors were shut. "I don't believe that I have met you before headmistress." I said confused. "Come sit down and I will explain." I slowly walked up to the large chairs and said "Okay then I'm all ears." She laughed and said "Selene as you may or may not know, you were not born on Solaria." "I am aware of that; I was adopted when I was very young." "Yes that is true but do you know where you were born?" "Yes I believe that I was born on Sparks." "Yes I was a member of the company of light. The company of light was the ones that saved you and your sister from the ancestral witches. When Sparks was destroyed we took you to Solaria to live with the royal family." "You said I had a sister, do you know who she is? And where did you take her? Does she know who I am? Does she know where I am? Is she here at Alfea? Is she alive?" "Hold on, slow down Selene. All of your questions will be answered in time but I am glad to let you know that she is alive and well." I smiled so I had a sister, she was alive, and hopefully I would meet her very soon. "Can you tell me anything else about her?" I asked. "The information is not mine to tell. But this was not the reason I called you here. Since your powers come from darkness based sources the moon, stars, and nighttime, it means you are much more susceptible to dark spells and dark magic. You may know that we have many dark wizards and dark magicians and since your are truly from Sparks many if not all of them will be after you and your power." "Why my power? It's just darkness based." She shook her head and said "It's actually a form of the dragon fire. The dragon fire is the Great Dragon's fire. The other dragon that it fought against was called the Dark Dragon; your power is the Dark Dragon's fire. It's called the Shadow Fire, and in some ways it's more powerful than the Dragon Fire in other ways it's weaker. Your power and the Dragon Fire mildly attract each other. You two may be in the same room but not realize it but that attraction would bring you to that room. Selene you're more special than anyone could let you believe, that is one of the reasons I convinced your mother to let you come to Alfea. Not only to train you how to best use the Shadow Fire but also to protect you. I don't doubt that Baltor or the Trix know you are here." "So to recap, I have an ancient fire as my power source, my birth sister and I am attracted together by our powers, and some big horrible bad guys are after me?" I counted off on my fingers "To sum it up, yes." I shrugged and said "Was that all you had to tell me?" "Yes that is all. If you see Bloom and her friends can you please send them in?" "Yes should I send Roxy in? Because I share a room with her." "No not Roxy but you will most likely see them. They all share an apartment room together. So if you are with Roxy then you are with them." I nodded and said "Can you show me where my room is? Griselda didn't exactly tell me." "Oh I can do better than show you. Roomius Appearius!" I opened my eyes to see a door. That said 'Winx Club' who are they? I shrugged and opened the door to see Stella and the other girls from earlier this morning. "Um hi Headmistress Faragonda spelled me here. She said my room was in here? I'm Roxy's roommate." A red haired girl walked up to me and said "Oh you're Selene? It's nice to meet you. I'm Bloom." "Nice to meet you too." A brown haired girl came up and said "Hi I'm Flora." I smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Selene." A girl with black hair said "Hey I'm Musa." "Nice to meet you Musa." A girl with hot pink hair said "Hello Selene I'm Techna." She shook my hand. She was very sophisticated. Bloom said "Layla's not here right now. She is at Pixie Village. Roxy's in your guy's room" She pointed to a door with paw print on it. "Thanks everyone." I got a hug from everyone except Stella. I half-smiled at her and walked away.

Roxy

I looked on the extra bed in my room and saw six black sparkly bags with a large white 'S' on each. I said "Artu we are getting a new roommate." "Have you met her yet?" "Well sort of, I've seen her and I know a little about her but I haven't met her personally yet." He rolled his eyes and sniffed the air. "Well you're about to; a new smell just entered the room." I gulped and I heard Bloom and everyone else introducing themselves. Bloom said "Layla's not here right now. She is at Pixie Village. Roxy's in your guy's room" Thanks a lot Bloom. I rolled my eyes and the door opened slowly. A tall girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes came in and looked around. She seemed like she should be older than me but at the same time she seemed younger. "Um hi, Roxy right?" I nodded and said "Um Selene?" She nodded and said "Princess of Solaria and Fairy of the sha… I mean moon, stars, and nighttime." She gave me a feeble smile. I smiled back and said "I'm the fairy of animals. This is my dog Artu." He said "Nice to meet you." Her eyes went wide and she said "He can talk?" "Yeah when I found out I was a fairy I used a spell to let him talk." "That's so cool. Hi there Artu" she said softly to him. "You don't have to talk to me like that I can understand you just fine." He said annoyed. "Sorry I'm not really used to the whole talking dog thing." "It's okay Selene it takes some getting use to." She smiled and said "So Roxy where are all your things so I don't take any of your space." "Oh okay then, I didn't bring much but my stuff is all here." I pointed to the closet that had all my clothes in it. "Selene do you need help putting your stuff away?" "No I got it." She waved her hands and all the suitcases opened. She snapped and one suitcase was emptied into the closet. She snapped again and two more unpacked. "Okay I've never done three at once. So let's see how it goes." She closed her eyes and snapped. Then I looked around to see Selene, Artu, and I all covered in clothes. I said "Maybe you should stick with two at a time." We both laughed and she said "Oh I almost forgot" she ran out the door and said "Bloom. Headmistress Faragonda wanted to see you guys in her office." She came back in and said "You wouldn't mind…?" I shook my head and started helping her pick up her clothes.

Bloom

Selene didn't seem nearly as bad as Stella had made her sound. She was kind and courteous not rude and stuck up as Stell had made her sound. "Stella she's nice." Musa said. Stella said "Now she is, wait until you get to really know her, then you realize she is a bottomless pit of annoyance. We all gave Stella weird looks, she wasn't that poetic ever. Though she was being mean to Selene. We got to Mrs. Faragonda's office and before I could knock the door opened. "Hello Winx" "Hey Mrs.F you wanted to see us?" "Yes I have a mission for you girls." "Awesome! It's been so boring since we got back from earth. So where we headed?" Musa said. "No where actually. You will be staying here to protect the school. I have a strong feeling that Baltor, Darkar, The Trix, and the Ancestral witches are going to work together to destroy Alfea." Musa sighed and I said "why do you think that?" "I'm sorry Bloom but if I told you then it would possibly doom us all." Of course. "But Bloom I need to talk to you. The rest of you that's all I needed to tell you, please go back to your classes." We waited and she went down to the secret library. I followed her to the hall of memories. "Bloom, as you partially know, you are not the last survivor of Sparks." "Yeah Daphne is too. Why?" "Other than Daphne you have a sister, as you have the Dragon Fire, She has the Shadow Fire. The gifts naturally attract each other you two may be in the same room but not realize it but that attraction would bring you to that room. Bloom I cannot tell you who she is but she is here at Alfea, you must be careful because Baltor and the forces of darkness may try to use you to get to her." "Wait I have another sister? This is so cool. I really need to figure out who she is. Wait why did we come here?" "Because you can find some answers here. But I cannot tell you anymore than what I already did. Yes I know who she is but like I said before if you knew then it could endanger all of Alfea." "So what you're saying is that I can look on my own but you can't tell me anything?" "Yes also I knew you would look anyway and sneak in here so I let you in." I laughed and said "Then I am just going to do some 'Research' for my lecture" she laughed and left. Okay so the pictures on the wall show my past and future enemies, might as well look there first. There was one that was covered; I pulled off the tarp to see a girl obviously a fairy. But half of her looked like and enchantix fairy the other half looked evil. She looked a little familiar. The evil side was super creepy, dark purple eyes, bat like wings instead of the normal enchantix wings. There was a caption; it said "Prophecy of Princess Karina". "Who's Princess Karina?" I wondered out loud. I walked back to the large library and walked up to the giant catalog book. It could find a book on any subject, I haven't seen it used before but it was worth a shot. I opened it and said "Prophecy of Princess Karina." The pages turned quickly and ended up on a page with a similar picture to the one I had just seen but this time there were two. One for the good side of her and one for the bad side. It also listed a book and the sentence "Prophecy of Princess Karina, first requested by Bloom of Sparks." "Why does it say who requested it?" I said out loud. A voice said "So that others may look and see if it was already requested." "Who said that?" "Why the book of course." It said. "Um okay that's a bit weird." No answer. "Can you show me the book?" A book flew towards me and landed on the podium. The book was called 'Prophecy's of Magix.' I opened it to the section labeled 'dark prophecy's' it seemed like a good chapter to start on the outcome of the prophecy seemed kinda dark. "Here it is" I said. I read out loud "A member of the royal family of…" The name of the realm was blurry with age I assumed. "… with the power's of both darkness and light will be forced to make a choice that will doom the Magix dimension or save it from the forces of darkness. Karina of S…" The name of the realm was mostly blurred out. ".. Will be the one to decide the fate of the Realms. Only the other heir to the throne of Sp… will be able to change her path and affect her choice. This is the prophecy of Princess Karina of Spar…" Oh my god, based on the spacing of the realm name, and of the letters I knew. Princess Karina's home realm was Sparks. This made her my sister. And she is here at Alfea. And I will have to be the one to help her make that choice. Great another Magix saving choice that's up to me.

Roxy

Selene was a weird girl. Whenever I would talk about earth and she would talk about Solaria, she would sometimes stumble on the words like she was hiding something. She showed me this cool power she had, she called it phases of the moon. It let her become all or partially invisible. Every morning I would wake up and she would be gone, the first time I panicked and called Bloom and everyone else. Stella didn't seem surprised, she said "At home she would sleep on the roof or stay outside really late because she "Liked to watch the stars and the sunrise"". Usually she would poof back into the room about five minutes before classes started, just to get her books. Today just like usual she came back and I said "So how did you sleep?" She laughed and said "Sleep? Sleep is for fairies that don't get their power from nighttime and the stars. But I did have a nice night." I rolled my eyes and said "Do you ever sleep?" "Yeah I like to consider myself to be "Nocturnal". I take naps and on cloudy nights I sleep outside, just so I can be at full power." "Okay point made, let's go to class." Every day she would go the Headmistress Faragonda's office after classes. I asked why and she changed the subject. This girl has a lot of secrets. I asked Stella about it once and she said "I can't tell you anything, even back on Solaria I didn't know anything other than she was adopted. I asked my mom and she said they weren't her secrets to tell. But I think some are pretty big if she kept them from my dad." Huh what secrets could she have? Oh well, maybe she'll tell me. Right now all I have to worry about is getting to class. "SELENE! We're already two minutes late, let's not make it five. HURRY UP!" lucky for us we had Bloom and everybody's class so we were okay to be a few minutes late but not more than five or they would count us late. "Hold on I'm almost ready." She walked out of our room looking like the most beautiful girl in the world. Her silver highlights were gone and replaced by dark purple, and her outfit matched her hair and eyes perfectly. "Ready now?" She nodded and we sprinted to class. We were barely close when she stopped and said "Wait why are we running? We're fairies aren't we?" I nodded and she said "Then grab my hand." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. When I opened them we were outside the door to our classroom. She gave me a smug smile and said "you lied we weren't late. We are perfectly on time." She opened the door and we walked in right as the bell rang. Everyone gave us a look that said "Don't act all high and mighty because you were almost late." We sat down and Bloom said "As you may or may not know, Baltor, Lord Darkar, The Trix, and The Ancestral Witches are coming together to form a large group of dark magicians for the purpose of destroying all light and goodness in Magix." Some people gasped, others said things like "What?" and "No Way!" I looked at Selene and she looked excited. Flora then said "As safety precautions there will be a few new rules. One you may not leave the school without a staff member or without special permission. Two the magical barrier from last year will be put back into use only it will be strengthened. Three be careful who you talk to outside of the school. Those are the only new rules for now; Headmistress Faragonda may add more or take some away as she sees necessary." After that we continued lessons as normal.

That night when we were back in our room. She said "I'm going for my nightly walk." "Didn't you hear them? You need special permission or a staff member to go with you." "Okay then I'll go get my permission." She said with a bit of sass. She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Selene

Why did I need 'special permission' I mean really they couldn't deny me of getting my full power. I knocked on the headmistress's office door. "Who is it?" "Selene" the door opened and she motioned for me to come forward. "Yes Selene how may I help you?" I looked out the window and saw it was almost sundown, I need to hurry. "Um the new rule that to leave the school grounds we need special permission and/or a staff escort. Well I kind of take a walk every night, and I'm here to get that special permission." "Okay then. Where do you plan on going? How long will you be gone? And why are you going exactly?" "Let's see, The Lake about five minutes that direction" I pointed out the window. "For return time, I'm not sure, maybe around sunrise or possibly earlier. And I know this sounds odd but the stars speak to me and tell me stories. The constellations actually form lines and act out those stories. And the best place to see them is away from light sources, like the school." She should understand best since she knows my secret. She placed her pointer fingers together and said "Hmm. I'm wondering if there is a way that we can still protect you but allow you to be alone. You know that you are more susceptible to dark spells, yet I cannot deny you use of your power. Ah! I know why don't we use an earth idea?" "Earth idea?" "Yes they have something called binoculars. They are things that let you see farther than you normally can. Like dragon tears only not as far. Someone could watch you on the roof and poof to you if you need help or are in trouble." She was more talking to herself but still talking to me at the same time. "Yes that will work, hold on one moment." She pushed a button on a speaker and said "Can all staff members please report to my office. Thank you." "Oh no not everyone needs to watch me, then you will have to tell them why I am a lot easier for the bad guys to capture. Just someone who wants to watch for safety, like Griselda maybe." She shrugged and said "You're probably right, let me call for her." She pushed the intercom bottom and said "I am very sorry but please ignore that last announcement." Then she pushed another button on the speaker and said "Ms. Griselda could you please come to my office." Seconds later she knocked on the door "come on in." she came in and stood next to me, giving me a look that said 'What did you do?' Mrs. Faragonda said "I am giving Selene special permission to leave school grounds, she is going to the lake and you will be watching her from the tower making sure she is safe. This will be for an extended period of time, until we can trust someone else to take your place." Griselda nodded and turned to me "When will you be leaving?" I looked out the window, just three minutes till sunset. "Right now. I have to get my jacket but then I will be leaving, so you should probably go up there now." She nodded and Mrs. Faragonda handed her some metal things. The binoculars I assume. I snapped and appeared in mine and Roxy's room. She screamed and said "oh it's only you; you really need to stop doing that." I smiled and said "I got my permission, so see you later." She said "do you always get what you want?" "No and technically I will still have a staff member with me, Griselda is going to watch me from the tower to make sure I'm safe. Talk about overprotective, I mean worse case scenario some bad guy shows up and I turn invisible and run." I grabbed my black trench coat and said "gotta go bye." I poofed out to the courtyard and waved to Griselda. She nodded and I zapped to the edge of the lake. I made a little bridge of rocks out to the middle of the lake so she could see me. When I got out there I created an island so that I couldn't be disturbed. The stars hated it when someone interrupted their stories. I watched the sunset and said "the end of another day but the start of a beautiful night." I lied down and watched the stars show up one by one. Finally all of the stars showed up. "Hello Selene." They said "We are very excited to see you tonight, we have a new star. She was just created today." "Congratulations" I whispered, I couldn't talk loud, it would scare them away. We talked for hours until I began to hear the most beautiful song in the world. It didn't take long for me to fall into the embrace of sleep.

Baltor

"There is a new fairy at Alfea." The ancestral witches said. "She is the one we need, she possesses the shadow fire, and she is the one the prophecy describes. The only way we can win is with that fairy. It should be simple to capture her; your dark spells will be very useful against this one unlike her sister." I was down on one knee looking at the floor, the normal position when you are in the presence of the dark mistresses. "I will take care of it, I will have the Trix observe her and then I will come up with a plan to capture her." "Well be quick about it, we get weaker by the day." I nodded and walked to the main room of shadowhaunt. Darkar, the Trix, the ancestral witches and I had formed an alliance to once and for all destroy Alfea and the fairies. "ICY, DARCY, STORMY!" the appeared and Icy said "You called oh great one?" I ignored her sarcasm and said "The ancestral witches have given me a job and I need you to help me." Darcy said "why don't you get Dakar's help?" "Because I need you to spy on a fairy at Alfea so that we can capture her. She wields the Shadow Fire and if we want to succeed then we need her on our side." Icy said "So you want us to spy on a little fairy so that we can capture her? Why don't we just capture her now then?" "Because she has the protection of the company of light and all who support it. And for the prophecy to come true then she needs to come semi-willingly, not forced into it by magic." She rolled her eyes but they left. I walked to the magic portal and said "Karina of Sparks." She may be able to hide who she really is but she can't hide it from the portal. She was lying on the roof of Alfea, looking up at the sky. What kind of fairy stays outside by themselves at night? Especially with people like me trying to get her.

Icy and the Trix have given me what I need and tonight when Selene is on her nightly walk then I will capture her. I am going to disguise a dark spell as a song and project it into her mind. She won't suspect a thing other than the stars are singing to her. And just to throw off the Winx and the company of light. I'll magically place a pendant with a black jewel on her. They will suspect the spell is in the necklace and think the stars actually did sing to Selene. It's perfect. The time has come, I walked to the magic portal and said "Karina of Sparks", and sure enough she was laying on a rock in the middle of the lake. I touched the portal and recited the spell in my head; since the portal was focused on her she would hear the spell in her mind.

Selene

When I woke up I was in my room with Flora and Roxy hovering over me. Flora said "she's awake!" I flinched and sat up. "Yeah she's awake but she'll go back to sleep if you scream again." I said. Roxy said "I thought you didn't like to sleep?" "I don't but if I can hear that song again I will gladly go to sleep." Bloom said "what song?" she sounded worried. "Um just this song the stars were singing to me." "Have they sung to you before?" "No usually we just talk and they tell me stories. Why?" "Do you remember the words?" "No but I do remember the tune, maybe you've heard the song or Musa has." She nodded and said "Musa get ready to play." Musa nodded and said "Okay Selene go ahead." I hummed the first part, then she said "I haven't heard that before, are you sure you don't remember the words?" "Let me think. I remember a few but that's about it." Bloom said "Can you tell us so we can tell Mrs. Faragonda." I nodded and sang to the tune "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the Darkness of the night. That's all I remember right now. Sorry." Bloom said "No don't be sorry, you did great. I need to show this to Mrs. F." Flora said "Selene where did you get that necklace?" "What necklace?" then I became aware of the fact that I was wearing a necklace with a beautiful black jewel on it. "Oh" I said in amazement, "It's beautiful. But I don't remember putting it on." Flora said "We can't take it off. Techna thinks it has remnants of dark magic on it, we should show Mrs. Faragonda." "I think I can take it off." I reached around to the clasp and undid the catch. It came off like a normal necklace would. I handed it to Bloom and she said "Okay Techna, Stell, Flora and Layla you should come with me. Roxy do you want to come?" Layla whispered something in Blooms ear that sounded like "Roxy can't come into the library; Mrs. F will probably take us in there." Bloom nodded and said "Sorry Roxy Layla just made a point that you should stay here with Selene and Musa. Selene maybe you can try to remember more of the words?" I nodded and they left. Musa said "Okay Selene you want some breakfast and then we can see about that song." I nodded and asked "Why is Bloom acting so weird?" Musa bit her lip but said "She thinks that someone might have either put a dark spell on you or tried to." I rolled my eyes and said "Is she usually this overprotective?" "Ever since we became teachers here, she has been. Before that she cared about others safety but not nearly this dramatic." I shrugged and got out of my bed. I was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Luckily I dress comfortable when I go for my walk. Musa waved her hands and a tray of food appeared in front of me. "I remember more of the words!" I said excitedly "You do? Hold on" she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and said "Okay go ahead." "After that other stuff it goes. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing, music is deceiving, hard as lightning soft as candlelight. Dare you trust the darkness of the night? Close your eyes. For your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend. That's it right now, sorry. But I do remember that the song was sung in a different voice than the stars. I mean I guess it could have been a new star but they said that the new star was a girl and it was obviously a man singing." Musa nodded and said "That's good, because if it is a dark spell then we have a few suspects because most of the members of the darkness group are girls; the only guys are Baltor and Darkar." Roxy then said "Okay but if Selene had a dark spell used on her would she really be here discussing it with us?" Musa said "when Darkar put a dark spell on Bloom, it took a little for it to show. And it didn't take full effect until she actually got kidnapped by Darkar. Point is that unless Mrs.F can find something in the song or the necklace, we may not know until it's too late." "Great that makes me feel good." Speaking of them, Bloom and the others walked in and Bloom said "So any progress with the words?" The way she said it, it sounded like she was hiding something. Stella looked a little odd. Like she was close to crying. "It's bad isn't it?" I said urgently. Um they all bit there lips and I sat down on my bed in shock. Mrs. Faragonda thinks that someone put a dark spell on me. I'm going to be evil and probably try to destroy Alfea and the Winx club. I don't want to be a monster. I've barely discovered my shadow fire powers. "She thinks that it's a dark spell doesn't she?" I said on the verge of tears. Bloom slowly nodded and I said "Is there any way to reverse it?" "We're not sure. Mrs.F doesn't know what kind or how strong it is. She wants to talk with you, you'd better go." I stood up and started walking to her office, I was still in my clothes from last night but I was too worried to change. I heard footsteps behind me and whispered "new moon." I became invisible and the person behind me gasped. I turned around and saw it was only Bloom. "Full moon." I whispered and she sighed. "Why are you coming?" I said sadly. I was just in a sad mood. Nothing could cheer me up, not even finding out who my true sister was. "I'm not sure, Headmistress Faragonda wanted to see us both." I shrugged and continued walking sadly.

Baltor

"The spell worked perfectly, but they know that she is affected by it. I don't know if they think it was the spell or the pendant." I said to the dark mistresses. "Find out soon, now that she is infected, you will have to either strengthen the spell or complete it quickly if you want to succeed." I nodded and said "I will do it tonight."

Bloom

Great Selene is under a dark spell, hopefully not like the one Darkar used on me. I always feel the need to be near Selene. Probably it's protective because her power is darkness based so the dark magicians can get her easier. She seemed really sad, but then again I was really sad when I first learned I had given away the codex. She most likely was scared of what might happen to her. I couldn't blame her. We got to Mrs. F's office and I just walked right in and sat at one of the chairs. Selene came in right after me; she sat in the chair next to me. Mrs. Faragonda said "Girls the reason I brought you here is because you are both looking for someone and they are in the school. I said "Yes you told me that she was here at Alfea, I did the research and learned who she was." "Excellent. And what about you Selene?" "I haven't done anything to find her. Right now I could care less about my sister, what I care about is making sure I don't someday try to destroy Alfea or anyone in it." Selene was really mad. But did she say she was searching for her sister? "Selene you said you could care less about you sister, do you mean Stella?" She took a deep breath and I looked at Mrs. Faragonda, she was smiling. "Headmistress what's going on?" I asked. She smiled and said "girls the person you are looking for is in this room and it's not me." I turned to Selene and she turned to me. I said "Karina?" she looked amazed and said "That name it sounds so familiar. What's going on?" "We're sisters. I think." I whispered. She pulled me into a hug and said "We are the last survivors of Sparks, and we will defeat the darkness." I looked at her and said "You bet we will." "Congratulations girls, you have now met the first step of earning your daughters of Sparks transformation, better known as Sparkix. The first step is to find each other and meet. Your birth parents Oritel and Miriam created this transformation so that one day you may use it to protect yourselves and each other." "But Mrs. Faragonda what about Daphne? She is still alive." "Bloom that is Daphne's sprit, she may seem real but you know she can never leave Lightrock. She is powerful enough to appear only sometimes." Selene said "Wait who is Daphne? Do we have another sister?" I said "Yes we do she is our older sister, assuming that you and I are the same age." "Bloom you should take Selene to try and meet Daphne. Then come back here so I can tell you more about earning your Sparkix." I nodded and said "But headmistress Daphne usually only comes out at night, how will we contact her?" "Daphne will come if you need her and if what you need is very important like now. Go Bloom, go to Lightrock with Selene. Selene go meet your older sister." Selene nodded and said "Bloom how do we get to Lightrock?" "I'll show you but first let's go tell everyone else." Mrs. F said "I'm sorry girls but as of now you cannot tell anyone else about this. You can only discuss it with me and each other." Of course. I sighed but nodded. I grabbed my sister's hand and together we walked out the door.

Selene was surprised to find that Lightrock was on the lake near Alfea. I was about to transform to get to the secret portal in the middle of the lake but she stopped me and waved her hands, causing a bridge of rocks to rise out of the lake. "This is where I come each night to talk to the stars. I suppose I won't be able to come anymore alone. Maybe the stars would be okay if you came with me because they would probably sense the Dragon Fire. They might think that you and I are the same person." We got to the middle of the lake and I said "We'll have to fly from here." She nodded and we both transformed. I used my basic transformation; there was no need for Believix or Enchantix. Selene looked even more beautiful when she was transformed. She even looked kind of like me, except instead of a shirt and a skirt she had a knee length dress and it was dark midnight blue. Her wings were bigger than normal but not as big as enchantix wings. She noticed I was looking at her and said "you're the first person other than Stella and Mrs. Faragonda to see me like this." "Cool, what are you fully at?" "Enchantix, but I guess it's not true enchantix because I would have had to save you or Daphne." "Mine isn't true either, I went to Pyros and got it, I can't miniaturize and my fairy dust isn't as strong." "Me either." I smiled and said "Let me open the portal to Lightrock." I fired a little beam of dragon fire in front of me and a shimmering portal appeared. "Selene when we go through this portal we will either be under water or flying above water, so get ready." She nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked through together and luckily we were above water. It was always nighttime in Lightrock; Selene looked up at the stars and said "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Selene the fairy of stars, the moon, and nighttime. Can you talk?" "Are you talking to the stars?" "Yes usually they talk back but I guess since they don't know me or you, they aren't talking." Okay then I wasn't sure if I should be alarmed or happy. I heard a voice in my head "Bloom, my dear sweet sister is that you?" "Yes Daphne it's me where are you. I brought someone to see you." Selene turned to me and said "Did you say something Bloom?" "Yes I was talking to Daphne, she is awake." "Oh then I guess I should stop talking to the stars." I laughed and hugged her. "You are one weird girl." She smiled. "Bloom who is the other girl?" Daphne's voice said. "Daphne this is Karina or Selene as everyone calls her. She is my sister." "Karina? Is it really her?" Daphne asked, I could hear the excitement in her voice "Yes Daphne it is her." "Bloom if I talk will Daphne hear me?" Selene asked "I think so." She nodded and said "Daphne I've never met you and I would very much like to, could you please come out from wherever you are?" Daphne laughed and said in my mind "You haven't told her much have you?" I laughed and said "Can you come out Daphne? Or are you too weak?" She appeared in front of me, slowly fading into full view. "DAPHNE!" I yelled and hugged her. "Hello Bloom. How I have missed you sweet sister." Selene was just floating behind me in awe. Daphne flew over to her and said "Karina my sister I can't believe it is really you." She hugged her and Selene looked happy. The happiest she's looked since finding out about the spell. "Daphne, the name sounded so familiar and now I remember. You used to talk to me when I was still a newborn. You used to say "Little Karina I can barely wait for the day that you can love me as much as I love you right now." I never remembered until now. Now I can tell you that I love you Daphne." Daphne smiled and I did too. We were a family again. Daphne said "Karina I can sense worry in you. What is wrong?" Selene bit her lip and I said "We think that someone has put a dark spell on her. We think it may be the Ancestral witches. They have made an alliance with Baltor, Lord Darkar, and the Trix. For the purpose of destroying Alfea and all light that is left in Magix. Mrs. Faragonda told us to come here to try and contact you so that Selene I mean Karina could meet you. We are both trying to unlock our Sparkix, so that when the time comes we can defeat the dark magicians." "Sparkix is very hard to get but it is very powerful. When you two were very young, father told me about it. I had asked why I couldn't use it and he said it was because you two are the users of the Dragon and Shadow fire, and you are twins so any convergence attacks that you use together will be much more powerful." Then in my mind she said "Have you told her about the prophecy yet?" I shook my head; luckily Selene was looking at the stars so she didn't see. Daphne said out loud "I have something for each of you that will help you gain your Sparkix." Two lockets appeared in front of her. "These lockets contain the essence of Sparks. Also they contain a scale of the Great Dragon and the Dark Dragon. Wear them and your power will increase and when the time comes then the locket will open and give you your Sparkix, but for the locket to open you must complete the other requirements. I assume that Faragonda will tell you about those when you get back. Now I must go back to the bottom of the lake, remember I will always love both of you as will Oritel and Miriam." Selene said "Goodbye Daphne, and thank you." She quickly hugged her and backed away to hold my hand. Daphne disappeared and the lockets floated over to us. They looked exactly the same except for one was Orange and the other was Black. We helped each other put them on and flew back to Alfea. Mrs. Faragonda was waiting for us in her office. "Welcome back, I assume you got in touch with her?" Selene nodded and said "She gave us these lockets." I said 'She told us they contain the essence of Sparks and a scale from the Great Dragon and the Dark Dragon." I motioned to Selene and to myself. Mrs. F nodded and said "They will be essential for you to receive your Sparkix." Selene looked outside, she looked impatient. Mrs.F noticed and said "Selene is there something wrong?" "Oh I just was noticing how close it is to sunset. And I wasn't sure if I could go on my walk tonight. I assumed not but if Bloom were to come with me then I would be protected, and the rest of the Winx could watch us if we needed help." "That would be fine with me; you two could get to know each other better. The rest of the girls could use their Zoomix wings if necessary." I said "How do we explain to the rest of the girls why we are going without telling them?" "You just say that because of last night's events I am sending you with her and they are to watch you just in case you need assistance." I nodded and Selene and I left to tell the girls.

Selene

That was so cool, Daphne is beautiful. It didn't remember how much I missed her. And the lockets were beautiful. Now Bloom was going to come with me to learn about my power. She showed me something special so I will try and show her something special. We walked back into the room and were swarmed by questions; we had been gone all day. Bloom said "Okay tonight Selene is going back to the lake." This brought on the disagreements. She continued "I am going with her and you guys will be using Believix to watch us and make sure that nothing happens. If something does you are to use Zoomix to come and help us. Mrs. Faragonda told us to tell you." Then it got quiet and I said "We will be leaving in about three minutes so you guys might want to go to Mrs. F's office to get binoculars." They all left and Stella was mumbling something to herself. When they were all out of earshot I said "The stars may not talk much tonight because you're there. If they don't talk then we can talk about both of our pasts." She nodded and I went to get my jacket.

We walked out into the courtyard and waved. Techna flew down and said "You will be going to the lake correct?" I nodded and said "we will be right in the middle of the lake, so you can see us better, but I will probably lie on my back." She nodded and flew back up. We poofed to the lake and I made the bridge again. We got to the middle and I made us an island. Bloom said "Selene you have to tell me if you hear that song again or anything like that. Okay?" I nodded and said "Be quiet and look up, the stars are coming. You have to whisper, they get scared if you talk loud." Then like a firework had gone off in the sky thousands of stars appeared.

Bloom

"Selene, can you hear them?" I whispered. She said "Hold on, let me say hello. Hello stars how are you tonight? I brought my sister Bloom so she could talk to you too." Then she was quiet. "No answer, hold on sometimes if I sing twinkle twinkle little star they start talking. Twinkle, Twinkle little stars how I wonder where you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder where you are?" She smiled and whispered "There you are, please will you talk so my sister can hear you?" there was a pause "Yes she is nice and won't interrupt you. Will you Bloom?" I shook my head scared to interrupt the stars. Then in my head I heard "Hello Bloom, would you care to talk with us?" I whispered "Of course I would little star. Why wouldn't I want to talk with something so pretty?" So that's how our night went for at least three hours I listened to the stars. Their stories, their conversations, even some gossip. Now I understand why Selene loved this. I heard a voice "Enjoying yourselves?" It wasn't a star, I knew that voice. I jumped up and turned around. "Baltor!" He smiled and said "Ah Bloom how nice to see you again." Then there was a flash of pink light and the rest of the girls were here. I transformed into Believix and said "Baltor we destroyed you once and we can do it again. Even without the water stars." He chuckled and said "Silly, young, naive Bloom. I am not here to fight I am here to claim what is already mine." He turned to Selene who was already transformed into her enchantix. She looked just like the picture I saw in the book. She didn't look scared at all, only ready to fight. He smiled and said "You girls were right about the dark spell cast on her. I did it myself. Genius of me to disguise it as a lullaby so that she would think that the stars sang to her wasn't it? How pathetic." Selene said "How dare you insult the stars! They talk to me because I care about them unlike evil monsters like you!" He laughed and said "Let's see who you'll be calling a monster after you belong to the ancestral witches." "No" I whispered the prophecy was coming true. This was the first step in her ultimate darkness. "Baltor! Take me instead. I would be of more use to you and the witches." "Bloom No!" everyone screamed including Selene. "Hum let me think about this, you would make a good minion but the Ancestral Witches wanted this one. And I follow orders, but see me when she's evil and I might take you up on that offer." He shot a blast of energy at us and threw us back. Selene said "Bloom the song; I can't get it out of my head. Help me!" "Musa can you help her?" "No I can't its not real music only a spell disguised as a song." Baltor said "Yes a Dark spell, more specifically a servant spell." Selene said "Bloom help me…" Then her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. I yelled "DRAGON FIRE!" I shot the blast at Baltor, throwing him back into the lake. He shot up and flew down grabbing Selene. He laughed and said "Next time you see her; she will be the one you're fighting against." He opened a portal and disappeared. "No" I said sadly. I looked around, everyone looked sad. Stella said "How could I let him take her? She was my only sister; I wish I would have been nicer. If I had known this was going to happen I would have spent every minute I could with her, now she'll remember that I was mean and a brat and that I couldn't save her." I said "Stella it's not your fault, Baltor surprised all of us." We were all silent for a moment and Roxy said "We should probably go tell Mrs. Faragonda; maybe she knows something that could help us?" We flew back to Alfea with our heads down, all thinking about what we could have done.

Selene

The last thing I remember is hearing that song, it was so beautiful but so evil at the same time. I heard Bloom yell but then all I could hear was that song, over and over again. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't, finally it stopped and I was able to open my eyes. When I did all I saw was rock. It was dark and I was surrounded by rock, great. I slowly stood up and looked around; sometime while I was out I had gone back to normal. There was a little bit of light. I walked towards it maybe I could find a door or something. "No" I whispered, the light was coming from glowing bars. I was in a jail cell, with magic bars.

Baltor

Ha that was too easy. The Winx barely put up a fight. It was like they wanted me to take her. "Mistresses I have succeeded in capturing the fairy. She is in one of the cells, unconscious." "Excellent, soon she will be ours." I sensed her awaken. I bowed to the witches and said "Speaking of her, she is conscious." I walked to her cell. She was staring in disbelief at the bars. Then she looked at me with a murderous glare. "You! You're the one who kidnapped me and hurt my friends!" I chuckled and said "I did kidnap you but as for hurting your friends, I did not. I hurt your enemies." "They are not my enemies; you are my enemy, along with all the evil freaks that work for you!" I laughed again "They will be once you become as evil as me. Even as we speak your heart is becoming black with darkness." "I am the fairy of darkness; I am immune to dark spells that change who I am." "Ah but that is the key, the spell does not change who you are, it only magnifies the evil inside you. There is no way for you to not change." She glared at me and fired a blast of black energy at me through the bars. But the mirror spell worked perfectly and bounced it back at her. I laughed and said "There is a mirror spell on the bars; any magic attempted will be fired back at you." She got a sly look and said "If you're so strong and evil, how come I'm still good? Shouldn't you change me so that you can continue your evil plan?" I clenched my hands into fists and fired a blast of dark magic at her. She smiled and said "Mirror spell." It bounced back at me and I hit the wall. She laughed and said "Not so strong are you? What kind of evil wizard forgets about his own spell?" she laughed again. I zapped myself into the cell and said "You will be much easier to manage when you are my slave." She smiled and said "I don't think so. New moon!" She disappeared. I heard footsteps running down the hall. How did she escape? She was a cunning little fairy. I transported to the Ancestral witches throne room. How was I going to tell them that a fairy tricked me and escaped? "Yes Baltor? Is she evil yet?" they asked me. "I believe that the spell is almost finished taking hold of her. She tricked me into helping her escape." "You let her escape?" "She is somewhere in shadowhaunt, but she has the power of invisibility." "Then we will have to find her before she escapes. Call all the minions; tell them to find that girl!"

Selene

I escaped the cell thanks to Baltor. Some dark wizard he is. This place was super creepy, there were ugly monsters everywhere. I heard Baltor's voice it sounded like he was telling someone about me. I snuck up to the room where the voices were coming from. I saw Baltor kneeling in front of three witches. The ancestral witches! "I believe that the spell is almost finished taking hold of her. She tricked me into helping her escape." Baltor said. "You let her escape?" one of the witches said. "She is somewhere in shadowhaunt, but she has the power of invisibility." "Then we will have to find her before she escapes. Call all the minions; tell them to find that girl!" Uh oh, they had a lot of minions. Great how am I supposed to escape this place? I tiptoed away from the room and when I was far enough away I ran towards what I hoped was an exit. I stopped and looked at Daphne's locket; she said it would greatly increase my power, maybe enough to let me escape this underground prison. I looked around, no one coming. "Enchantix!"

Bloom

We walked into Mrs. Faragonda's office and she could instantly tell something was wrong. "Girls what happened? Where is Selene?" Stella started crying and Mrs. Faragonda said "Bloom did the prophecy begin?" I nodded and Techna said "What prophecy?" I said "Should I show them headmistress?" she nodded and I walked into the secret library not even checking if they were behind me. I walked to the hall with the picture and said "Who does that look like?" I motioned to the picture that I now knew was Selene or more specifically Karina. "Who is that?" Musa said. "That is princess Karina of Sparks. This picture describes the prophecy and the choice she faced. Now let me show you the actual prophecy." I led them to the big book and said "Prophecies of Magix." The book appeared and I turned to the page. "I'm going to read the prophecy out loud." "A member of the royal family of… with the powers of both darkness and light will be forced to make a choice that will doom the Magix dimension or save it from the forces of darkness. Karina of S….. Will be the one to decide the fate of the Realms. Only the other heir to the throne of Sp… will be able to change her path and affect her choice. This is the prophecy of Princess Karina of Spar…" I looked at them and said "Karina is from Sparks; Selene's real name is Karina. We are sisters and the prophecy has begun with Baltor kidnapping her."

Selene

"Aurora!" I fired another blast at the shadow monsters. They just kept coming, like there was a never-ending sea of ugly shadow creatures. I've seen Bloom use her Dragon Fire for attacks maybe I can use my Shadow fire in the same way. "SHADOW FIRE ECLIPSE!" I combined one of my normal attacks with one I hoped would work. Luckily when I opened my eyes there were no more monsters. I was about to keep going toward the way out when I heard a voice say "Not so fast fairy." Then I was on the ground in a huge mass of ice, it was from my waist down so I couldn't get out. Three girls floated down and landed in front of me. One said "Hey Darcy look I caught the rare convict fairy." Darcy laughed and said "she looks just like Bloom did when you used to be able to do this to her. Right Icy?" "Thanks for bringing that up. Stupid dragon fire." Wait the dragon fire helped Bloom escape, which means I can use the shadow fire. I smiled and said "Thanks for the idea Icy. SHADOW FIRE!" "What?" they all screamed. I let the fire flow freely through me and the ice shattered into millions of tiny pieces. It knocked the witches back into the wall and I flew away. I felt a bolt of energy hit me and I was free falling towards the ground. Icy said "Nice shot Stormy." The 'ground' was actually a lake. I let my magic flow away from me so that I was back to normal. I tucked my arms and hit the lake barely making a splash. I opened my eyes and used a breathing spell Layla taught me. I swam under the floating citadel of shadowhaunt and surfaced. There were some rocks that I could climb but still be hidden. I needed to get out of the water fast, who knows what creatures were in here. I was about to use my enchantix and fly out of here when I saw part of the lake freeze. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy landed on the frozen lake and looked around, searching for me. The rocks continued up like a ladder, but they went back up into Shadowhaunt. It was my only chance to get away from the witches. I had used my invisibility almost nonstop for a while, I needed to recharge unless I wanted to randomly become visible. There was a hollow passage above the rocks. I quickly climbed and hid in one of the crevices. Then just as I had hidden myself Icy came up on a spiral column of ice. I moved deeper into my hiding place. She looked around about six feet above me. Darcy said "Any sign of her?" "No. She came up here it was the only way she could have gone." No I could have left if you hadn't shot me out of the sky. I looked across the cavern, there was a little opening, too small for me now but with one blast I could open it enough. But Icy's spiral cut right through the middle of the cave. I could fire a really strong blast and break her ice and the rock at the same time; I had to be ready to fly the second the rock broke. Let's go Enchantix. I touched my locket, let's hope this works. "POWER OF THE DARK DRAGON!" I fired my blast and before the energy was even all the way through the wall I was streaking across the cave out of my hole. When I was far enough away I turned around to see them about ten feet behind me. I coaxed my wings to go faster. I heard Icy fire ice at the lake, now I couldn't swim away. Stormy fired a lightning bolt at me. Then all three of them were firing. It's hard to hit your target when you're in a high speed chase. I saw the exit, almost there. Finally someone hit their mark and I fell out of the sky. I heard laughing but then I hit the ice and blacked out.

Bloom

"Bloom we have to find her." Stella said to me. We were flying back to the lake to see if we could find a magical trace of the portal. "I know Stell. She's my sister just as much as she is yours. We went and saw Daphne the other day so while you guys are checking the portal, I'm going to go see Daphne." They nodded and I flew faster. I hovered right above where Selene makes her island. I fired my dragon fire into the invisible portal. "Girls I'll be back soon, wait for me please." They nodded and I entered Lightrock. "Bloom?" Daphne said to me. "Yes Daphne I have some bad news." "Where is Karina? Did she not come with you this time?" "That's why I'm here. Last night she and I went to the lake for some bonding I guess you could call it. But Baltor kidnapped her and we don't know where they went. All we know is that he put the dark spell on her and it was a servant spell. Oh and the ancestral witches told him to kidnap her so they need her for something." "The prophecy" She whispered. "Yes that's what Mrs. Faragonda thinks too. We need to find her before its too late." "Does she still have the locket on?" "I'm not sure but I think so. She had it on when Baltor took her. Why?" "Because if the lockets power is combined with the Dragon Fire and Shadow Fire attraction, you may be able to find her." "Oh Daphne thank you." I said she was still at the bottom of the lake. "You're welcome dear sister. Now go find Karina." I flew back through the portal and Techna said "So?" "Daphne gave me an idea. What about you guys?" "No trace of the portal at all, let's hope your idea works." I nodded and we flew as fast as we could back to Alfea.

Icy

Dang this girl was tricky. Baltor was right the spell was taking hold of her heart. The more she used her magic the faster the spell would work. All three of us were firing at her but we kept missing. At last I hit her; she fell like a bug swat out of the sky. She hit the ice hard, hopefully she didn't get hurt too bad then Baltor would kill us, me especially. Darcy said "Now what? How do we get her back to the castle?" "Yeah, I'm not carrying her all that way." Stormy agreed. "I don't know get one of the monsters to do it." "Really? Can't we just use magic? Or call Baltor to do it, it's his job to keep her under control. We shouldn't have had to catch her anyway." "I agree, let's go tell Baltor that we knocked her out." They nodded and we zapped to the Ancestral witches throne room. Of course he was there sitting on one of the throne's with a smug smile on his face. "Baltor, we found something that belongs to you." He perked up and said "Ah really? Where?" "Oh just a little convict dark fairy making a break for the surface world. We knocked her to the ground and she's unconscious right now." He smiled and said "Show me." He followed us out to the spot just a few feet from the cave wall; she was so close to escaping. She was still laying there the same way she landed. He laughed and said "This one will be a good minion, clever, cunning, and mischievous. Just like you three started like." He picked her up from the huge crater she had left in the ice. She powered down from her enchantix. Baltor laughed again and flew back towards Shadowhaunt. When he was out of earshot Darcy said "Not even a thank you for saving his butt from the Witches. He just takes her and leaves." I said "I have a feeling that this will be a lot like what happened with Darkar and Bloom." They nodded and Stormy said "Then we might have to merge our powers again soon." "I agree we should see what we can do to get more powerful."

Bloom

"Mrs. Faragonda, Daphne said that if I combine the lockets power and the attraction of both Selene and my power then we could possibly be able to find her easier than with just the power attraction alone." "Indeed that may work but you would have to search all of Magix to even get the initial "signal" I guess you could call it. It would be extremely difficult." Stella said "we could use the realm room at my father's palace. You touch each planet and feel if you can find her, if not we know she is somewhere else that isn't a planet." I said "Would that work Mrs. F?" "Maybe, I'm not sure but it is worth a shot. Call the red fountain boys, and have them take you to Solaria." Musa said "Finally we can leave Alfea! Not that I don't like it here, I just need a change of scenery." We all laughed and Stella said "Is this a mission?" Mrs. Faragonda said "No, it is your duty as teachers to protect your students. Selene is your student so you must do everything in your power to help find her."

Selene

When I woke up my hands and feet were tied together, and there was a cover over my mouth. I looked around to see that I was back in the jail cell. I pulled my legs in front of me and pushed against the wall with my back. Using that I tried to stand up, I got about half-way there but then I fell back down. I heard foot steps and slumped back against the wall and closed my eyes. Maybe if I looked like I was still knocked out they might say something that I could use. The footsteps stopped near me, I assumed in front of the door. I heard a laugh, and then Baltor said "the spell is almost complete, if she uses her magic once more then the darkness will take complete hold of her." He laughed again. If I couldn't use my magic how was I supposed to escape? I heard more footsteps, these sounded like they had heels on. "Is she close?" Icy said I could almost hear the distaste in her voice when she talked about me. Hopefully if I did become evil, then I wouldn't remember any of it so I wouldn't have to think about her. "Yes, one more use of magic and she is done." They were talking about me like I was a recipe. Were they ever going to leave? If I woke up and tried to get out then I would turn evil, and without magic there was no way for me to escape. So my only choice was to become evil or hope and pray that Bloom and the others were on their way.

Bloom

"Daddy!" Stella yelled and ran to hug her father. "Princess! How are you? Where is Selene?" Then Stella took a step back and looked at the floor. "Well that's kinda why we're here, she was kidnapped by Baltor and the forces of darkness. We don't know where they went so that why we need the Realm room so that we can find her." She turned to me and mouthed "Should we tell him?" I nodded. "And Selene is actually Bloom's birth sister." She closed one eye, preparing for whatever her father might do. He gasped and turned to me "Why do you believe this?" "Um well your majesty, I am from Sparks and so is she. Also our other sister Daphne told us so. And Headmistress Faragonda was a member of the company of light who saved both me and Selene when we were very, very young. We came here because this locket can find the other locket which we are almost certain is on Selene's neck." "I still don't see the purpose of you coming here?" "When the locket's power is combined with the natural attraction that Selene and I have to each other, if I touch one of the planets in the realm room then I will get a sort of signal letting me know she is on that planet." "And if she is not on a planet?" "Then we will search every other realm and find her. Time is of the essence because Baltor has put a dark spell on her in hopes of gaining control of the entire universe." "Well then you best hurry. Because you have proven yourself as willing to do anything to save my daughter, all of my resources as king are at the Winx club's disposal. Ships, guards, shelter, anything you need just ask." "Thank you your majesty, I promise to get her back."

Baltor

I felt her magic energy awaken; I walked to the cell where she was being held. She looked like she was still unconscious but I knew she was awake. I might as well pretend I think she is asleep, no need to make it easy for me by letting her use magic. I might as well see how she does with no magic. I laughed and said "the spell is almost complete; if she uses her magic once more then the darkness will take complete hold of her." I laughed again. Icy came up beside me and said "Is she close?" her voice was filled with distaste and anger, because of the attention the prisoner was getting. "Yes, one more use of magic and she is done." Her magic energy changed from about to be in use to something more relaxed like she was waiting for something.

Bloom

"Stella I've checked every planet on this thing, even Sparks." "Well you did say you got a strong signal on sparks." "Yes because that's where these things were made and my home." Techna said "Stella checking again would probably not change anything; she's not on a planet." Layla said "Wait Bloom you said Darkar was in the bad guy's group thing right?" "Yeah why?" "Shadowhaunt is the only fortress thing that any of them had unless they went to Cloudtower, which I doubt." "Your right, but what if she isn't? We don't have a way to check all we can do is risk it and hope." I said. Stella said "Let's stay here tonight and then fly home tomorrow, to tell Mrs. F. Just to give the boys a chance to rest." We all agreed and went to tell the boys the news.

Later that night we were with the boys in Stella's room. "What about the passageways? They collapsed after last time." Flora said. "We'll have to ask the Downlanders again for their help." Layla said. Brandon nervously said "Um why don't we just blast our way through?" "And let the bad guys know we're there so they can get away? Are you scared Brandon?" Stella said. "No it's just I don't think that Amentia will help us again. Last time she was annoyed with Darkar and wanted him to be defeated, this time it's just to save Selene." I said "Well if they know about the prophecy then they will probably more than happy to help us." He frowned and I laughed.

Selene

Finally they left. I was alone again. I opened my eyes and saw that there was some food on the ground, my stomach grumbled and I realized that I was really hungry. But how was I supposed to eat, my hands were tied and my mouth was covered. I tried to stand up again but didn't even get as far as I had the first time. Then out of nowhere Baltor appeared in the cell. I glared at him and tried to talk but all that came out was some muted mumbling. He chuckled and I tried to kick him. He stepped out of the way. "The transformation is almost done." He said to himself. I tried to wiggle free, like I had already tried for at least and hour. He said "Those are normal ropes; you could use magic to get out of them." I ignored him. He chuckled again. "You don't realize how much you look like Bloom when Darkar had her trapped in shadowhaunt. He made her evil and used her to try and get to Realix and get the ultimate power. He didn't succeed in getting the power of Realix, but Dark Bloom was very powerful and she only had her Charmix. You were destined to be evil so you will be much more powerful." I tried to talk again. He laughed at my attempt. But then I understood his plan, he was trying to get me angry at him so I would change and become his dark slave. I smiled under the gag. I calmed myself down and he got a startled look on his face. Probably wondering how I calmed down so fast. I tried to smile at him and I guess I succeeded enough that he got the point. My hands were tied so that they crossed over each other. I found the knot and undid it. Then I undid my gag. I smiled and laughed "Baltor when you live at a palace with no other kids you learn to make to best of it. My only friends for fifteen years were the guards. They taught me lots of things like fighting, spying, how to use various weapons but mostly it was how to escape. Only an amateur would leave the knot resting in my hands like that. Did you want me to escape?" he had a surprised look on his face "I know I can't use magic or I become your evil slave girl, well Baltor I don't need magic. I am a master in martial arts, without your magic I would easily beat you. I could even escape right now." I said the last part very slyly, he noticed and said "Oh really?" with doubt easy to hear. I nodded and used my hands to throw myself at him and in that movement I untied my legs. I flipped once in the air and kicked him into the wall with a reassuring "Crack" he shot a blast at me and I flipped out of the way. I kept dodging his energy beams until I was closest to the door. He came charging at me so I leaped straight up into the air and pushed off the ceiling knocking him to the floor. I landed a few inches from his face and said "You'd have a better chance at catching me if you opened the door, then all your minions could go after me." He tried to grab my foot but I saw it coming and jumped out of the way. He stood up and said "You're right but if you can't use magic then I could do this." He fired another beam at me and I dodged it again but when I tried to go back at him I couldn't. A magical barrier. He walked right through it but I couldn't. He kept firing the barriers until I was in a small area. When I touched a wall it hurt really badly. "I was going to make it easier for you and more fun for me but now I see that I need to finish this now." He shot one last blast of black energy at the barrier cage. I transformed against my will and then my world became full of darkness and evil.

Bloom

The next morning we were all suited up ready to go tell Mrs.F our new idea. I didn't think we needed her opinion I was sure that Selene was in Shadowhaunt. For some reason I felt really sad and empty today. Like something bad was about to or had already happened. I told Stella but she just said that I was upset about not finding Selene. King Radius had given us some weapons to use along with what the boys already had. Also he had given Stella the guards signal so that if we needed them they could fly to wherever we were. When we got back to Alfea we went to Mrs. Faragonda's office without saying anything to anyone. I said "Mrs.F Layla brought up an interesting idea when we couldn't find Selene on a planet. What about Shadowhaunt? Darkar is part of the dark magicians, so why wouldn't they use his resources?" "You may correct Bloom but even if they don't see you coming it would be very dangerous." When we told her about asking the Downlanders for help again she agreed but said "Bloom I think that you should wait and see how events play out. What if she somehow escaped and is on her way here right now? You don't want to risk your lives by going there only to find out that she is here safe?" "Yes I know Mrs. Faragonda but this morning I got this feeling of emptiness and sadness like something bad happened to her or is about to happen. I think the spell may have succeeded." "Bloom that may be so but she is the Fairy of the Shadow fire dark spells that change who she is don't work at all and any other dark spells don't have a strong effect on her. Even if the spell does succeed then it won't last very long and over time she would be able to think her way out of it. You should trust her; she has the same attitude as you do. You two are twins. To gain your Sparkix you need to trust in her and she needs to trust in you." "Okay we will wait a few days, and then we can decide." I felt the fire in my heart burn brighter and I knew that I had reached the second step in Sparkix. My mood increased and I instantly felt great.

Baltor

"I was going to make it easier for you and more fun for me but now I see that I need to finish this now." I said and I fired a spell at her that forced her to transform. Then she collapsed inside the cage as the darkness took complete hold of her heart. I laughed and picked her up. I zapped to the ancestral witches' throne room and said "She put up a fight without magic. But in the end I had to use a spell to transform her. She is very strong without magic, and very nimble and agile on her feet. She will be of much use to us." "Excellent work. But how did she get out of the bindings in the first place?" "Apparently back on Solaria she learned how to escape various things from the palace guards. So she untied herself." "Once the transformation is complete then we will have to get rid of any memories she may have of the company of light so that she will want to destroy them. But let's allow her to remember about the Shadow fire and its powers. We want her to think she is very strong so that she can reach her full potential quickly." I nodded and said "What about the memories of Bloom and the Dragon fire? We don't want her to try and escape with them?" "Yes you're right. Let's just allow her to keep all the knowledge but let's replace it so that she thinks that they are the enemy. Also make her think that we are the ones that gave her power and saved her from destruction by the company of light. Ah I've got the perfect way. Make her think that Daphne could save either her or Bloom and chose to save Bloom instead of her. That way if she sees Daphne she will try to destroy her along with Bloom, kill two birds with one stone." I laughed and said "Perfect plan, mistress. I will take care of it now." I took her to the room where I usually stayed. I set her on the table and placed an amnesia spell on her. When she wakes up I will inform her of her "past".

Selene

Just after I collapsed I felt warmth in my heart. Then darkness clouded my every thought and all I could think about was destroying my enemies who at this time were Baltor and the witches, all of them. After what seemed like hours I felt a difference in where I was, like I had been set down somewhere. Then all my thoughts started to fade until they were gone. All my memories were gone with them.

I opened my eyes and saw a man with long hair staring out at a large cavern. "Who are you?" I asked. He came over to me and said "My name is Baltor and yours is Selene. Do you know where you are or why you are here?" "No, I don't know anything at all. But I feel like there is someone bad who I want to destroy." "Yes you're right. Her name is Bloom and she is your sister, in fact you two are twins." "Why would I want to destroy my sister?" "Because your other sister Daphne chose to save her instead of you. Daphne left you when you needed her help, she chose to save Bloom because she liked Bloom more." I started to get really mad and said "Where is that traitor?" "Ah not today, you will get your chance at them both." I calmed down a bit and said "How did I get here?" "The ancestral witches told me where you were and I saved you." "Who or what did you save me from?" "I will explain that when the time comes, right now we need to see the dark mistresses." Who are the dark mistresses? I guess I would find out. I stood up and started to float. I looked up at my wings, I fluttered them and flew up to the ceiling and pushed off into the wall. Then I landed back next the Baltor, my savior, my master.

Baltor

The plan was working perfectly, she didn't remember anything we didn't want her too. "Selene do you know about your powers?" "Um hold on let me think. Oh um they come from the Shadow fire, and I get power from darkness and nighttime." She opened her palm out in front of her and made a ball of dark purple energy. Then she stretched it into a long rope and twirled it around herself. She laughed and said "are we the only people here?" "No there are many magicians. We call ourselves the Dark magicians. Also there are all of our minions. Just so you know all of my minions bear this mark." I showed her the mark in the air. She nodded and said "will I have to go through training to learn how to defeat Bloom and Daphne?" "No I don't think you will. As you practice all your skill will come back to you. Before you got knocked out about a week ago you were very skilled. Almost better than me." Her mouth made and 'O'. "I was almost better than you? Are there any other girls here? You said I got knocked out, I am sorry that you have to remind me of everything." "There are other girls; you will meet them after we see the witches. And it is no trouble; I see you as my daughter, think of me as your teacher or mentor." She nodded and said "Is Bloom very strong?" "Yes and she has a group of friends that are just as strong, also they have the protection of the company of light. They are the enemy, if you want to destroy Bloom you will have to destroy them." Again she nodded, it sounded like she was trying to gather information about how to defeat the Winx. When we got to the Ancestral witches throne room I bowed down and Selene did the same. "Ah Selene you are awake, good." "Yes mistress. I do not remember much but Baltor said it would come back to me as time went on." She replied "Yes he was right, did he tell you who we are trying to destroy?" "Yes mistress, the company of light. I need to beat them if I want to destroy Bloom." They smiled and said "Excellent. Baltor take her to meet The Trix and Darkar. Then begin her training. And if Icy tries to attack her, see what Selene does." They said that and Selene could hear, she didn't even flinch. I guess she was confident that she could take her. I didn't doubt it, earlier when she realized she had wings, she silently flew up and kicked off the ceiling into a wall and then landed next to me. All without making a sound other than the first gasp of seeing the wings. I nodded and stood up. Selene followed me and said "Who's Icy? Is she an enemy?" "No Icy is the leader of the Trix; they are members of the Dark magicians. The witches said what they did because at one point Darkar tried to make Bloom evil and succeeded for a little while but, when he did that he completely forgot about The Trix who had been helping him try to take over Magix." She nodded and said "Do you think Icy will attack me?" "Maybe, she is very unpredictable but don't tell her this but I think you could easily beat her." She smiled and said "am I allowed to start a fight?" I laughed and said "Yes but not now, wait until you remember more of how to fight. Then go right ahead. Why Icy gets in a fight she doesn't stop until either whoever she is fighting escapes or they give up or she wins." She got a serious look on her face and nodded. I looked at how she looked. Much different than before when she was good. But still kind of like herself. Large bat-like wings replaced her enchantix wings and her dress had changed from midnight blues to blacks and purples. And her hair had grown in length so it was almost touching the floor. She looked just like the prophecy picture showed her as. She was unaware that I was looking at her. I took her hand and led her to their room, right outside the door I stopped and said "Wait here." She nodded and I walked in. "Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Selene has waken up and she doesn't remember barely anything of her old life." Then I whispered "She thinks that Daphne chose to save Bloom instead of her, and that Icy you have a terrible temper and are unpredictable. She is ready to fight if you do. Don't." She looked mad and I went to get Selene. "Selene this is Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, they call themselves The Trix." She said "Nice to meet you." She didn't say it kindly but with malice and distaste clouding her voice. Icy glared at her and Darcy just looked smug. There was a twinkle in Icy's eyes and then she fired some ice at Selene. Selene flew up out of the way and then came speeding down at Icy, knocking her flat on the ground. Everyone except Icy and Selene laughed. Selene had her hand pulled back ready to strike as quick as a snake. I clapped and both Icy and Selene turned towards me. Selene got off Icy and came to stand by me. She had a smug smirk on her face and Icy had an embarrassed frown. I grabbed Selene's hand and led her out. I heard Icy fire another blast but Selene heard it too and flipped back out of the way, without ever turning toward Icy. We walked out and I led the way to Darkar's throne room.

Bloom

It had been three days since we had originally decided to go to Shadowhaunt. Now the empty feeling had come back and I was just as anxious to go save Selene. I went to Mrs. Faragonda's office and said "Mrs. F it's been three days, I think it's time we go try and help her." She nodded and said "Okay, you waited and you still are standing by your decision. Go ahead and go." I smiled and left.

When we were all ready to go, we boarded the ship and Sky said "So if all goes well, then I get to meet your sister?" "Yes, and I'm warning you she is a lot prettier than me." "Oh I don't think that's possible." Stella said "You too Brandon. Remember who you've been dating for three years." "Wouldn't dream of ditching you Stell." Brandon called from the maintenance bay. We flew to the entrance to Downland and Timmy landed the ship "Are we all going in?" I said "Well if the dark magicians are here then they probably will try to attack the ship, so only a few of us should go in." Brandon said "How about me, Sky, Bloom and Layla?" Stella said "Why Layla? Why not me?" Brandon said "Layla's been here before; Amentia might remember her and be more likely to help us. Bloom because she needs to explain the prophecy and explain why it's so important that we save Selene." Stella didn't say anything but she sat back down and crossed her arms. I gave her an apologetic look and said "We'll be back as soon as possible. Leave and meet us back here if you have too. And be on the lookout for The Trix or Darkar." Timmy nodded and opened the hatch. I led the way out into the cool air and into the cave, and then I let Brandon take the lead. We finally got to the gate and were met by a large guard. Brandon said "Hi um Giagantus it's me Brandon." Giagantus looked down and said "What bring you back to Downland?" "Um we seek an audience with Queen Amentia." Giagantus sighed and held out a scroll of paper and said "Here dress code for Downland, all items are optional but you must have had taken a shower within the last ten hours." We all nodded. He led us through the city and into the palace. He said "Queen Amentia Brandon and other Uplanders are here to see you." Then she stood up from her throne and walked down the steps to meet us. "What brings you back here Brandon, blonde, princess Layla and friend?" "Bloom your majesty." I curtsied. "Ah manners to royalty. Brandon it seems as though your female companions have better manners than you do." I said "Your majesty we need you help. The dark magicians have kidnapped my sister Selene and plan to make her evil. We need your help to get into Shadowhaunt." "And why does she concern me?" Amentia had a look that showed she wasn't interested "She is the one that the Prophecy of Karina of Sparks describes." I said, Amentia looked startled and said "She is Karina of Sparks?" I nodded and she said "Why didn't you say so, of course we will help you. But we can not help you very much other than holding off some creatures and giving you passage into the cavern." "All we require is a way into the cave but any other help would be greatly appreciated." She nodded and said "Go back to your ship; we will meet you there very soon." I curtsied again and we ran back to the ship. Luckily it was still there. Timmy let us in and said "So?" "We got the Downlanders in, Stella call your father's guards. We may need their help." "Bloom I thought this was just a rescue mission not a war?" "Well we will have to fight to get to her." Then Amentia's worm came bursting out of the rock. She nodded to us and they went back in. "Ready guys?" They all nodded and Timmy took off.

Icy

"I can't believe that fairy beat me. A fairy!" "Oh calm down Icy, she is spelled to be stronger." Darcy said. "Yes but still, she shouldn't have been able to do that. Or dodge the attack when she wasn't looking." Stormy rolled her eyes and flew out into the cavern. Then she flew back in "We have company." We rushed to find Baltor; he was in the throne room. "Baltor we have some visitors for a certain dark fairy." I said. He smiled and Selene did too. Her hands started glowing and she said "Finally my chance to destroy Bloom." Baltor said "Not today, you need to wait; if you attack then you will quickly be overpowered. They will capture you and try to make you good. They want to destroy us and capture you. That is an order." She bowed her head and said "Yes Master." He laughed and said "She is much more obedient than you three ever were." I clenched my hands into fists. Baltor said "Take care of them; make sure they don't make it into the castle." Then he left with his little servant fairy. "Argh!" I shot a blast at the wall. "I am so sick of her already. So what if they need her, does she really have to be such a good little minion?" Darcy and Stormy let me rant but then Darcy said "Save all that anger for the Winx, they are the ones that allowed her to get captured by Baltor." "You're right, let's go greet our guests." I powered up my Gloomix. Darcy and Stormy did the same. Stormy said "Should we use the Disenchantix?" "Not yet, let's see how powerful they have gotten." We flew out the window and into the cavern.

Bloom

"Bloom I can hear Selene's song." Musa could hear the song in every person's heart, it told who they were. "And?" I asked. "It's not good." "Can you sing it?" she nodded and sang "no more tears, I'm out of fears. I'm out of pain; I'm out in the rain. It will gently wash away the light of the day. I'm in love with the darkness of the night. I'm in love with all that's out of sight. I'm in love with the magic of the new. And the darkness loves me too." She stopped singing and said "That's not all of it but it's enough." I said "Baltor succeeded, but we still have to try. Mrs. F said that she could think her way out of the spell, maybe if she came back to Alfea then she could remember her old life?" No one nodded or did anything. "Come on guys, you didn't leave me when Darkar changed me so we can't leave Selene. Magix is depending on us." Sky said "Bloom's right, this is not different than last time except Bloom is with us and you're all stronger. If anything it should be easier to save Selene." Then they all agreed. I smiled and whispered "Thanks Sky." He smiled at me. And Timmy said "Okay guys here it is, but we've got company." I looked out the window, there hovering over the ground were the Trix.

Selene

"Baltor we have some visitors for a certain dark fairy." Icy said. I smiled and said "Finally my chance to destroy Bloom." Baltor said "Not today, you need to wait; if you attack then you will quickly be overpowered. They will capture you and try to make you good. They want to destroy us and capture you. That is an order." I bowed my head and said "Yes Master." He laughed and said "She is much more obedient than you three ever were." Icy clenched her fists Baltor ignored her and said "Take care of them; make sure they don't make it into the castle." Then we left, I heard Icy blasting at a wall. "Master what are we going to do while they are doing that?" "You and I are going to help you get more powerful." I smiled and said "Will I get to destroy something?" "Yes, we are going to Pyros, the island where Bloom earned her Enchantix. There are plenty of things for you to destroy there." I laughed and he did too.

Bloom

I dodged another blast we were in a high speed chase with the witches. They had horrible aim but we were going into their home turf. They knew this cavern, we didn't. "Techna can you find a way in?" "Hold on, let me check." She touched her head and I saw her eyes fill up with data. "That way!" She pointed towards an opening in the cave. "Girls let's go Believix!" They nodded and we all yelled "WINX BELIEVIX!" We had only been using our Enchantix before, now we could definitely out fly the Trix, they weren't use to Believix wings. "WINX SPEEDIX!" "Bye Guys." I said to the Trix, and then we were speeding into the fortress.

Icy

How did they do that? "They got a new transformation. We have to warn Baltor." They nodded and we zapped to the throne room. "Where is he?" we went to almost every room he would be in at Shadowhaunt. "Well I guess we use our Disenchantix and the Gloomix." Darcy said. I nodded and then I was as powerful as those loser fairies. They came bursting in to the room and looked surprised to see us, I guess they hadn't noticed that we had left. Bloom said "How did you three get here? Where's Selene?" we just looked at her with smug smiles. She shot a blast at us and I blocked it. "Where is she?" I laughed she was so pathetic. I fired a blast of ice at her and froze her to the ground. She tried to melt it but was having a hard time. "Not used to being cold are you Bloom?" I said smugly. Darcy and Stormy laughed. She shot a huge fireball at us and said "Not used to being hot Icy?" Then she got up out of the ice. Then it was a full on fight. Everyone was firing, now and then Darcy, Stormy or I would get blown back, but then we would attack twice as hard. Then out of nowhere Baltor appeared. "Where is she!" Bloom screamed at him above the sounds of the attacks. He just smiled and walked out of the room, only to come back in with her a few seconds later. Bloom and then had stopped attacking as soon as she had come in. Then I looked over to see that their eyes were solid black. They were blind. A girl with pink hair who I had never seen said "One of her powers to make you blind." Stella said "You're right Roxy, I remember this one." Baltor then whispered in Selene's ear and she nodded. Then she disappeared. What? Where did she go? Then Bloom and them stood up again and looked around confused. Bloom said "I'll ask one more time. Where is she?" Baltor smiled and then Bloom was on the ground. "BLOOM!" all of her fairy friends screamed and they rushed to help her. What just happened? While Bloom and all of them were distracted. Selene appeared right behind them with an evil smile on her face and shot a blast of purple energy at them then disappeared again. That's what happened, Selene had not disappeared, she had only become invisible, and now she was attacking them without them knowing who was doing it. "Baltor are you leaving this to her or are we allowed to help?" He smiled like he knew something but nodded and I shot ice crystals at them. Then I was on the ground and I heard "She's mine!" hissed in my ear. Obviously Selene. I nodded and I felt her weight get off of me. I backed away and stood up. Darcy looked at me like I was crazy but I just shook my head. Darcy rolled her eyes and continued watching the Winx be attacked. Stella yelled "Bloom it's another one of Selene's powers. She can become invisible." Baltor laughed and said "Right you are my dear princess. Isn't it perfect, an agile and strong fighter that cannot be attacked?" Bloom said "Stella can you counteract it with something?" "I don't know but I'll try." Here comes the real test, what would happen now? Stella screamed "SOLARIAN SUNSHINE!" then you could see the outline of Selene but just barely. When she walked into a shadow she disappeared, but the room was mostly lit up from the attack. I saw her outline come out into the light, she was cracking her knuckles and her eyes were solid purple. It was creepy, seeing this dark figure flip and fly around the room attacking them. Bloom looked scared too, I don't know if it was because of Selene or if she was scared of hurting Selene. "Stella is there any way to end her invisibility?" Bloom asked. "Knocking her out of the transformation. It would be a lot easier if she wasn't transformed." Selene laughed and said "Are you scared Bloom? Scared of your younger sister." She fired a blast at her and said "Scared that I'm more powerful than you? Scared that I could destroy you and plan on it?" She fired more blasts at her, over and over until Bloom was flat against the wall, with barely any strength. She had done it; she had single handedly beaten Bloom who was much stronger than she was. Selene walked over to Bloom, completely concealed by a shadow and prepared to make her final attack. When out of nowhere she was being levitated. She attempted to attack but couldn't. Bloom looked amazed along with everyone except Selene and Baltor. Selene looked insanely mad, Baltor looked calm and kind of happy. Then Selene realizing magic wouldn't work tried to punch Bloom. When that didn't work she screamed and clenched her hands into fists, but she gave up. She had calmed down. Then she began moving towards Baltor, who was leaving, she said "This isn't the end! I will destroy you Bloom and all who stand by you!" she continued to glare at them until she was out the door. Bloom stood up and looked at me. I looked at her but didn't attack. I was just as confused about what had just happened, as they were. I said "Leave before I feel like attacking." She smiled and with the help of her friends they flew out of the cave. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Darcy yelled at me. "You just let Bloom and the fairies escape!" "Yes but Bloom is hurt, because of Selene. Baltor had to take Selene away or she would have destroyed her and Bloom was allowing her to do it. Baltor saw that something was wrong with that and took Selene away. It was probably a trap of some sort. Baltor knew that and took Selene away before she fell into the trap because she was so focused on destroying Bloom."

Stella

"Bloom, Bloom. Wake up Bloom we're back at Alfea." "Wh-what happened?" "We got back to the ship and you collapsed because you were so weak. Why did you do that?" "I thought that if I sacrificed myself for her then I could become a true enchantix fairy and we could use our fairy dust to save her. But I guess it didn't work, because she is still Baltor's slave." "Bloom that was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" I yelled at her. "I thought it was the only way." Flora said "Stella calm down, we're lucky Bloom is still alive. Don't yell at her." I gave her an apologetic look. Timmy said "Everybody strap in, we're about to land."

Bloom

All I remember is seeing a black figure with dark purple eyes. She kept attacking me over and over again and I let her do it. Maybe if I sacrificed myself then I could use the true enchantix fairy dust to save her. She was about to make her final move and destroy me but someone saved me by getting her out of there. Her words stuck in my head, I had hoped that she would remember me but she hadn't. "Are you sacred Bloom? Scared of your younger sister. Scared that I'm more powerful than you? Scared that I could destroy you and plan on it?" She had been so close to reaching her goal. If it hadn't been for my friends I would have died. After we had gotten back to school, not only had they helped me to the infirmary, they also helped me explain what had happened to Mrs. Faragonda. Turns out that I wasn't just insanely weak, but I was also injured because of Selene's attacks. Mrs. F said that we shouldn't go back until we know exactly what we're up against and how to defeat them.

Selene

"This isn't the end! I will destroy you Bloom and all who stand by you!" I yelled at them. How dare him! How dare he stop me, I was so close to beating her, so close to destroying her and he stopped me. Why would he do that? I tried to shoot him again for the tenth time. He said "It won't work now either." I growled at him and said "Why did you stop me? I was so close to beating our enemy! And then you stopped me!" "It had to be done, Bloom was going to get her true enchantix and use its powers to capture you." "How do you know that was her plan? Maybe she was just, just" he was right that was her only probable plan. I sighed and gave up. I saw the edges of a smile form on his face. "Can you please put me down now?' he laughed and let me down. I flipped to his side and said "keeping me up there was hardly necessary, you could have let me down as soon as they left." "Yes but you would have flown back and attacked." I rolled my eyes "what a shame that would have been." I said under my breath. He chuckled and led me to the portal room.

Bloom

I was finally strong enough to get out of bed, I still needed help to get around but at least I didn't have to lie in that bed. "Who was the one that saved me?" I asked everyone. No one answered. "Come on it must have been one of you girls? The Trix wouldn't do that. She definitely didn't do it." By her they knew who I meant. "And Baltor…" could he have done it? Did he see what I was planning and prevent it? I sat down on the edge of my bed and said "I think Baltor may have done it." "Why would he do that?" Stella asked. "If anything I think he might have been the one who told her to attack us." "Maybe he had her attack so that he could observe her power and how she attacked?" Layla suggested. I sighed and said "Who knows why he did it, but he saved me whether on purpose or on accident. I need to go talk to Mrs. F, can someone help me there?" They all rushed forward to help me. "Guys I only need a little help." I tried to take a step and almost collapsed. "Okay maybe I need more than a little help." When we finally got to her office I sat down in one of the chairs and Flora said "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mrs. F said "Yes, I will help her if she needs it." They left and Mrs. Faragonda said "what is it you wanted to talk about, Bloom?" "I think the real Selene may still be in there. When she was attacking me she said some things that led me to believe that she had just forgotten or had her memories taken away." "What makes you think that? What did she say?" "Well her exact words were "Are you sacred Bloom? Scared of your younger sister? Scared that I'm more powerful than you? Scared that I could destroy you and plan on it?" I think she would have remembered that we are twins." "Bloom as much as I wish you were right, I'm sad to say that when people are under dark spells they often don't think about their family and friends as such. She saw you as an enemy who she just happened to be related to. I am very sorry." I shook my head, she couldn't be gone. I had known her as my sister for a little less than a day. I felt tears start to appear around my eyes and Mrs. Faragonda came over and wiped them away. "Mrs. F when Baltor took her I told him to take me instead, but he said that he only needed Selene. What if I went back to them? Maybe by sacrificing myself that way I could save her or at least sneak in there long enough to get her out?" "Bloom if you went and they made you evil they would have both of you on their side. It would be even harder for all of us to beat them. Bloom I know you want to help but right now there is nothing that we can do." I nodded and stood up. She used magic to put me back in my bed. I sat up and started crying, crying for everything and everyone that I had lost. My birth parents Oritel and Miriam, Selene, my adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa. Well, I didn't lose them I just had to leave them to come to Alfea. I was in there for what felt like hours when I opened my eyes to see all my friends looking at me with apologetic looks. I stood up and then we were all hugging. Stella whispered "Don't worry Bloom we'll get her back." I smiled and whispered "I know, but how do we do it without killing ourselves?" she chuckled and said "We always win in the end, we're the Winx Club." I smiled at her and said "Winx Club forever." She grabbed my hand and repeated "Winx Club forever."

"Bloom why haven't you saved me yet? Did you forget about me Bloom? Where are you Bloom?" "Selene? Is that you?" "Yes Bloom, come save me, you know where I am. Come save me Bloom." "I tried but you attacked me." "You know that wasn't really me, you know that I am under Baltor's Servant spell and I have to obey him. Don't forget about your sister, Bloom, don't forget." Her voice faded away and I sat up. It was only a dream. I put my head in my hands. How was I supposed to save her? I started crying, I had been doing that a lot lately. I got out of the bed; I guess I was finally strong enough to do it by myself. I went to the window and looked out; the stars were shining bright in the sky. I looked at my clock, it was almost one o'clock. I grabbed a blanket and snuck out the door. I walked up to the roof and sat down on one of the benches. Roxy said that Selene liked to come up here at night. I lied down and looked up at the stars, and then I began to hear voices. I sat up and looked around; I was the only one up here and there was no one down in the courtyard. Where were the voices coming from? Then someone said "you're Selene's sister." "Who said that?" I asked "We did." "And who might you be?" "The stars silly." Oh the stars that's why, they were talking to me like they did to Selene. "Where is Selene?" they asked me. I told them everything that happened just a little more than a week ago. Then as I finished I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Oh, don't cry she will be just fine. You can save her." "You really think so? I tried and failed." "Of course you can save her, she is your sister." "Thank you for talking with me. I can see why Selene loves you all." I swear I saw a smile form in the sky. I stood up and walked back to my room with newfound hope.

Icy

"Bloom why haven't you saved me yet? Did you forget about me Bloom? Where are you Bloom?" I asked her, well Selene asked her. "Selene? Is that you?" "Yes Bloom, come save me, you know where I am. Come save me Bloom." "I tried but you attacked me." "You know that wasn't really me, you know that I am under Baltor's Servant spell and I have to obey him. Don't forget about your sister Bloom, don't forget." I ended the spell and laughed, now Bloom would come here searching for her. "So the trap is set." I said to Baltor. His expression didn't change. "Don't you care at all? You were the one that changed her. She is only going to remember more as time goes on, why not finish it as soon as possible?" "She won't remember, I didn't take some of it away I used a total amnesia spell on her. And told her what she needed to know." I frowned and he left. Probably to go find Selene and make her stop getting rid of all the monsters. She trained as much as she could, even though she did have a good chance of beating Bloom if she fought back.

Baltor

Icy was over-planning this. She should be doing what Selene does in her free time. Training to beat the Winx. Just as I thought Selene was out in the cavern destroying monsters for practice. "Selene, if you don't stop soon then there won't be any more monsters to guard the castle." She fired one blast and leaped from rock to rock without using her wings until she was next to me. "How else am I supposed to train I can't attack you, or any of the Trix or Darkar or the Ancestral witches. That leaves the monsters here or someone on the outside world." "No one said you couldn't attack me." "It's kind of a given thing since I'm kind of your apprentice, I guess." "What does that have to do with anything? Go ahead, attack me." She gave me a weird look and said "Then you would be expecting it and either put up a shield if I used magic or shoot a blast at me if I didn't use magic." "See that's what I mean you don't need to train, you know how to analyze a battle situation and attack according to that." She sighed and said "But I know how you fight and your style. I don't know how Bloom fights. I've never seen her fight." "You want some new enemies to fight is basically what you're saying correct?" She nodded and I said "Then follow me." The Downlanders make perfect targets for her. They are fighters, they can't use magic and they are near here. And they could help the Winx if they come back. I led her to the Ancestral witches room and we both bowed. I said "Selene would like some new people to fight, she is using the shadow monsters and they are not unlimited." "What or who did you have in mind Baltor?" "I was thinking the Downlanders; they could help the company of light. Or I could make them my minions. And they could serve you." They smiled and so did Selene. They nodded and said "Baltor, you and Selene will go to Downland and take it over. Don't come back unless you succeed." I smiled and said "Don't I always?" she didn't say anything and motioned for us to leave. Selene said "Who are the Downlanders?" "They are a group of creatures called trogs. They live in a city not to far from here. We left them in peace because they ignored us and all other people, including the company of light. But when Bloom and her friends came they needed the help of the Downlanders. So now they are an enemy." She nodded and said "Are they strong?" "Yes they are all trained in martial arts. Especially their queen, Amentia." "I can take her." "Yes I know that it why you will be doing most of the fighting; I will only assist you if you truly need it. Also other than training we have another purpose for going there. I need to take all their powers. You will see how affective my mark and power absorption is." "How will you do that to a whole city?" "I won't. Probably only the queen and royalty." She smiled and said "Let's go. I'm ready to beat some trogs."

Bloom

The next morning I slept late. Musa walked in and said "Bloom come quick, Mrs. F and I think we figured out a way to reverse the spell." I sat up and jumped out of bed, and then I followed Musa to the headmistress's office. I stumbled and she caught me. I guess that strength was gone. She grabbed my elbow and helped me the rest of the way. I slumped down in a chair and began breathing heavily. "How do we save her?" I said in between breaths. "The spell was disguised as a song. Dark spells can often be reversed by using the same method. If we disguise a light spell as a song, not only will it be easier to use on her but also it would destroy the darkness in the spell." I smiled and said "Musa, you're the fairy of music. We have an advantage over them with this." Musa said "The spell Baltor used was an old Sparks lullaby but he changed some of the words. I found another one that was written just for Selene that I think we can use. But it's not done yet." I hugged her and Mrs. F. "Thank you both so much, Mrs. Faragonda last night I heard her. Then I went up to the roof and the stars talked to me like they do to her." "Bloom what exactly did she say?" "Um, it was basically just kind of accusatory. But her exact words were, "Bloom why haven't you saved me yet? Did you forget about me Bloom? Where are you Bloom?" then I said "Selene? Is that you?" "Yes Bloom, come save me, you know where I am. Come save me Bloom." I said "I tried but you attacked me." "You know that wasn't really me, you know that I am under Baltor's Servant spell and I have to obey him. Don't forget about your sister Bloom, don't forget."" nodded and said "Bloom; to use the spell that we come up with, we'll need to be fairly close to her. You girls will have to go back to shadowhaunt or somehow get her to come to you. It will be very dangerous and difficult." "Mrs. F look who you're talking too. We are the Winx. We can do it." Then there was a shrill ringing noise and Mrs. Faragonda said "Yes?" A picture of Queen Amentia appeared in front of us. She said "Headmistress Faragonda, please help us! Baltor is attacking us, and he has a new witch with him and they are extremely strong. Please send help!" She flipped in the air and kicked a shadow monster. Then the feed ended. "We need to help them!" I yelled. She nodded and said I will call the red fountain specialists, you girls go tell the others. Go out to the courtyard in fifteen minutes." I nodded and Musa grabbed my hand and Mrs. Faragonda zapped us to our room.

Selene

I landed on the roof of a building and Baltor landed next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and surveyed the damage we'd already caused. I laughed and so did he. I'm glad he saved me the other day; I would have probably become a goody-goody. Being evil was much more fun. I saw a trog try to escape so I blinded him. He fell to the ground yelling. "Excellent job, we have almost succeeded without even a scratch. Not that I thought it would be hard." He laughed and I joined him. We flew up to the castle and I said "Should we have a bit more fun or should we finish this?" "Why not have some more fun with the locals. We've got all night." I smiled and turned invisible. I leapt down in front of some trogs and appeared. "Boo." I said. They screamed and ran away. I laughed and said "I love being evil." Then I got hit by a blast. I slammed against a building and landed on the ground. I looked to see who my attacker was. None other than the royal guards of Queen Amentia. I feigned defeat by turning off my enchantix. They walked over to me and I kicked their legs out from under them and jumped up quickly, grabbing Baltor's hand as he flew over me. "That was cunning and mischievous. Good job." He said. I smiled and flipped out of his grip, transforming in mid-air. "Thanks, but I learned from the best." I said to him as we flew over the crumbling city.

Bloom

"Bloom we don't even have a plan. How are we supposed to beat Baltor and Selene?" Stella said. "I'm not sure, but we should be ready for anything. I don't think Baltor is going to hold her back this time." "Bloom you know the specialists will help no matter what." Sky said. I smiled and said "All you guys may be able to do is take care of the shadow monsters. We need to somehow catch Selene so that we don't have to worry about her while we come up with a counter spell. Musa you said you had a basic idea right?" She nodded. "Good then all we need to do is get her back to Alfea so that we can finish it and save her." They nodded and I said "Let's go Believix!" We landed right outside the entrance to Downland. Trogs were running away in every direction. We ran off the ship and the boys charged right in. Us girls took the faster approach and used our Zoomix wings, to find Amentia. She was in the throne room fighting a shadow monster. She quickly destroyed it and turned toward us. "That was fast, thank you for coming. As you can see, the city is in ruins and the people are panicking. It is Baltor and that witch." She said. "Amentia she is not a witch, sadly that is Karina. We need to capture her so that we can reverse the dark spell that Baltor put on her, causing her to do all this." She nodded and said "I will get all my guards and together we will bring her down." I nodded and said "But please remind them that she is still my sister so they shouldn't hurt her." She agreed and blew a horn to call the guards. They all showed up and she said "We are helping the fairies by capturing the witch. But do not hurt her." They nodded and she yelled "ATTACK!"

Selene

I heard Amentia yell "ATTACK!" "Here come the next victims." I said. Baltor laughed and we watched as the guards came rushing at us. I fired a blast and three were on the ground. We kept this up until I was utterly bored, which didn't take long. Then I leaped down and began fighting without magic, in hand-to-hand combat. Then out of nowhere Baltor fell to the ground next to me. He smiled and the Winx Club appeared above us with Bloom in the front. I smiled and said "New Moon." Then I was invisible. Stella yelled "SOLARIAN SUNSHINE!" but right before she did I became visible just long enough for the attack to finish. Then I disappeared again. She said "Why didn't it work?" They all looked worried. I walked silently over to Baltor and touched his shoulder, letting him know that I was waiting for his command. He smiled and said "She is a clever little fairy. And she doesn't like to wait. While you were away trying to figure out a way to save her. She has been doing her own work to avoid your attacks. After all you must know your enemy to defeat them." He nodded signaling for me to attack.

Bloom

Flora managed to knock Baltor off the roof of the building and to the ground. We flew down and saw someone I had hoped to see but deep in my heart was devastated to see. Selene smiled and said "New moon." Which I knew meant that see would become invisible. Stella said "SOLARIAN SUNSHINE!" so that we could see her. Selene didn't appear or even show up as a faint outline. Stella worriedly said "Why didn't it work?" Baltor smiled and said "She is a clever little fairy. And she doesn't like to wait. While you were away trying to figure out a way to save her. She has been doing her own work to avoid your attacks. After all you must know your enemy to defeat them." He nodded once and smiled. Then Selene appeared in the sky above us. She looked even more evil than the picture had showed. Her hair was all black, and her wings looked almost like bat wings. But her eyes, they were the most disturbing thing of all. Her irises were dark, dark purple with black and silver streaks in them. Her dress was black with dark purple accents. She smiled at us "Miss me Bloom?" she smugly said. Stella fired a blast and Selene somehow flipped and kicked it away. Selene laughed at our surprise. She launched herself at me, her hands glowing with purple fire-like energy. "DRAGON SKIN!" I shielded myself as her energy crackled against my barrier. Her face was terrifying. She didn't look at all like herself. But I saw that she still had Daphne's locket on, her power was being increased. Our two energies fought against each other as we hovered in midair. She squinted because of how much effort we were both putting into this. I felt my face scrunch up, for the same reason hers did. She smiled and her fire burned brighter. She put in more energy so I did the same. It caused a giant explosion sending us both flying. She landed gracefully with one hand on the ground and one knee bent and the other straight out behind her. Me on the other hand hit a wall and fell to the ground. She laughed at me and Roxy fired a blast at her out of anger. Selene blocked it and turned toward Roxy, her eyes twinkling with expectancy. She said "You're Roxy right?" "Yes and I am your roommate. You need to stop this Selene, you're hurting people. This is not who you are." Selene closed her eyes and said "You're right" Baltor looked surprised just like everyone except Roxy. Selene continued "I am much more than this!" She opened her eyes and they looked like tiny purple flames. She quickly turned toward where I still laid on the ground and evilly smiled at me. "LUNAR ABSORBTION!" She yelled and fired a beam of pure white energy at me. "NO! BLOOM!" Roxy yelled and flew in front of me. She had a shield but it was no match for Selene's attack. Roxy fell to the ground back in her normal clothes. Selene had energy radiating around her. She smiled and prepared to use the same attack on me.

Roxy

"NO! BLOOM!" I yelled. I flew in front of her and put up my shield. Within moments I was struggling to keep it up. I was a Believix fairy but not a strong one. I skipped the Charmix and Enchantix stages, which are essential if I want to become a full strength and power Believix fairy. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as Selene's attack drained my power. I fell to the ground powered down. Then I started getting stronger. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I had my Enchantix! But to get an enchantix you had to sacrifice yourself for someone from your home realm or planet. Bloom was born on Sparks not Earth like me. How did this work? Bloom's face showed the same questions mine did. Selene was about to attack but I said "Selene you are not a monster. You can change yourself. Please just try to remember who you used to be." "Oh, you got your Enchantix. Good job, but guess what I can still beat you." "You may be able to beat me alone but since we are so close" I said, Bloom finished by saying "Our convergence spells are crazy strong." Selene just smiled and said "But don't you remember? I am your roommate and Bloom's sister. You don't want to hurt me nor will you hurt me." Bloom said "we aren't going to hurt you Selene we are just going to get you back to Alfea so that we can help you." Selene flew down next to Baltor and whispered in his ear. He shook his head no. Then he quietly said "What would the dark mistresses think of us if we did that?" She shrugged and whispered again in his ear. He said "No that's not our only option." In the same hushed tone. She looked confused but then made a face that she had an idea. I think I was the only one who noticed, because everyone else was already in a circle, I flew up there and said "Sorry to interrupt but I think that Miss evil girl down there has a plan to make this not work." "We have to try Roxy." Bloom said already grabbing Flora's hand. "I don't know about this." I said but grabbed Musa's other hand. "CONVERGENCE BARRIER!" We all yelled together. Then I heard a beautiful voice singing and it wasn't Musa. I looked down and Selene was smugly looking at me, singing. I couldn't focus, that's what her plan was. For convergence to work we needed absolute focus and trust. We had the trust part down but with Selene singing, we couldn't focus. Musa said "She is singing the song I heard in her heart." "She's trying to distract us and break our focus." I said. Bloom said "we can't use a powerful convergence with her singing. What should we do?" Selene smiled at our discomfort. But continued singing.

Selene

Stella fired a blast at me but I used a new defense I learned, to place a shield on my foot and kick the ball of energy as if it were a soccer ball. I laughed at their faces. Then I launched myself at Bloom, my hands aglow with purple fire. "DRAGON SKIN!" Bloom yelled and put a shield around her. My hands hit her barrier and our attacks fought to beat the other. Both of our faces scrunched up because of the enormous power. I smiled and put more power into my attack, she did the same and we caused a huge explosion sending us both to the ground. I landed gracefully next to Baltor while she hit a wall and fell to the ground. I laughed at her and a girl with hot pink hair shot a blast at me. I easily blocked it and said "You're Roxy right?" "Yes and I am your roommate. You need to stop this Selene you're hurting people. This is not who you are." I closed my eyes and said "You're right." I gave them a moment to ponder my response then I said "I am much more than this!" I opened my eyes and let the fire flow through me. I turned toward Bloom and evilly smiled at her. "LUNAR ABSORBTION!" I yelled and fired a beam of pure white power draining energy at her. "NO! BLOOM!" Roxy yelled and flew in front of her. Oh well her power would work too, and then when I got to Bloom I would be twice as strong. She had a shield but it was no match for mine. She quickly fell to the ground drained of almost all her magic. I felt Roxy's energy within me and I turned to Bloom. I was about to attack but then I heard Roxy's voice saying "Selene you are not a monster. You can change yourself. Please just try to remember who you used to be." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her floating right behind me. "Oh, you got your Enchantix. Good job, but guess what I can still beat you." I said without turning around. She said "You may be able to beat me alone but since we are so close" then Bloom finished by saying "Our convergence spells are crazy strong." I smiled and said "But don't you remember? I am your roommate and Bloom's sister. You don't want to hurt me nor will you hurt me." Bloom said "we aren't going to hurt you Selene we are just going to get you back to Alfea so that we can help you." I flew down by Baltor and whispered "Should we run?" in his ear. He shook his head and quietly said "What would the dark mistresses think of us if we did that?" I shrugged and whispered "But our only other option is to fight them and I don't think that we can beat a convergence spell. That's what beat the Trix and Darkar. And it made you extremely weak. Enough that Bloom alone was able to beat you." He said "No, that's not our only option." In the same hushed tone. I was confused but then I got an idea. Convergence needed tremendous trust and focus to work. I couldn't do anything about the trust but I could distract them. Roxy was the only one who noticed I had an idea. Roxy flew up to where all the rest of them were and said "Sorry to interrupt but I think that Miss evil girl down there has a plan to make this not work." "We have to try Roxy." Bloom said already grabbing Flora's hand. "I don't know about this." She responded but grabbed Musa's hand. "CONVERGENCE BARRIER!" they all yelled. The exact second they did I began singing, Roxy looked down at me and I smugly smiled as I sung. Musa said "She is singing the song I heard in her heart." "She's trying to distract us and break our focus." Roxy replied. Bloom said "we can't use a powerful convergence with her singing. What should we do?" I smiled at their worry. Then out of nowhere I was wrapped up in strong wires. Flora yelled "HELIA!" I turned around and smugly smiled at him. Then I let the fire within me break through the wire. Flora screamed "IVY WRAP!" Baltor quickly and easily destroyed her vines. Then he flew up following me. Once I was high above them I closed my eyes and said "Lunar Eclipse!" I felt darkness fall over any who I wanted. Namely the Winx girls and the boys that followed them. I opened my eyes and they were all on the ground, waiting for me to end their blindness. I said to Baltor "How should we do this?" He smiled and said "You may do whatever you like; you were the one that did this." He gestured to the crumbling city that was our battlefield. I smiled and said "Could they be of use to the dark mistresses?" "Yes, but how would we get them there without struggle?" He countered. "Selene you can change all this. Please try to remember your old life. You are not meant to be evil. It is your choice; please choose what is truly right." Bloom said. I looked at her. She was still blind, but she had been listening to our conversation. I flew down right in front of her and hissed "You're the reason I am here. If it wasn't for you, then I might have been able to live in peace on Sparks." "Selene, Sparks was destroyed long ago by the Ancestral Witches. The same witches that you call 'Mistresses'." "They did not destroy Sparks and I don't work for them. I don't work for anybody; I am honored to be an apprentice to the wizard who saved me." I hissed at her "Selene if they didn't destroy Sparks than who did? It certainly wasn't you or I. Please just listen to me. The reason that you are here is because of Baltor, all I have ever done was try to save you." "I don't know who destroyed Sparks nor do I care. All I know is that Baltor saved me, and it was you and the company of light that he saved me from." I flew back up to Baltor and said "She needs to become like me to understand. You said that Darkar once made her evil but did not truly succeed. With the Dark Witches help we may be able to do what he did not." He smiled and said "Now I know why you're my favorite." I laughed as he did. Then I flew down to Bloom and said "Bloom, here is what I am going to do, if you didn't hear already. You are going to come with us back to Shadowhaunt and you will be able to understand why I am the way I am. The rest of you can go back to your precious school and tell the company of light that darkness will finally take over once and for all." I laughed and Bloom said "Selene your plan won't work. How can you even think it will? It will end in the same way it did before. Surely someone in Shadowhaunt has told you. By kidnapping me you will only be hurting yourself and the ones you think you love. Please just think this through." "I already have, this way we get what we both want. You want to be with me and I want to stay evil. It's a win-win situation." I said. Baltor laughed and I laughed with him. "Bloom no!" all the rest of the Winx said. I went in front of Roxy and said "Don't forget about my message to the company of light." She fired a blast at me. I fired one back at her and she went flying into one of the boys. "STOP!" Bloom yelled "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them." "Bloom no, don't!" They all yelled. "Girls it's the only way, do what she wants and they won't hurt you. Go tell Mrs. Faragonda what has happened." Then a blonde guy said "Bloom, I've lost you too many times already, I can't lose you again." She started crying and said "Sky you've saved me before and I have saved you. Now it's your turn. Please Sky I'm begging you, just go back to Alfea." "Bloom, I won't leave you!" he yelled. "Please Sky!" she yelled back at him. Then she quietly said "If you really love me, you'll leave." By this time tears were streaming down her face and I saw a few tears form in Sky's eyes. She turned towards me and said "Please just let me hold him one last time." I softly chuckled but made her vision halfway cleared. She ran to Sky and hugged him. "Please Bloom." He whispered. She pulled away and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and said "Okay, you've had your last time." I walked over to her and blinded her again. She began to cry. I grabbed her shoulder and led her away. "Don't worry about your friend; you'll probably see her very soon." I said. "You promised not to hurt them, that means Baltor and the shadow monsters too, keep your promise or else I won't go without a fight." Bloom told me. "I expected you to try and fight. But I'll keep my promise anyway. Don't forget, they have to go quietly too. They try to attack us then the deals off." I said menacingly. She nodded and said "Girls you heard her. Please don't fight; I couldn't stand losing any of you if I can't do anything to help." Stella said "we won't but that doesn't mean that we won't be back to try and save either of you." I laughed and gave them back half vision, like I had for Bloom. Then I said "Once you get back to the surface then your full vision will be restored. But this is enough for now." I flew up to Baltor and grabbed Bloom's hand. She flew behind me, but still held on to me. Baltor laughed and said "Next time you see Bloom; she will again belong to the darkness." I laughed with him and we watched the rest of Bloom's friends leave.

Sky

"Timmy we have to go back and save Bloom." I said. Techna said "Sky it would be illogical to go try and save them now, we need to go back to Alfea and figure out what our next move should be." I sighed and said "You guys are right, but I feel like I could have done something and should have done something to help her." Stella said "I know Sky, we all feel like that. But we can't help her anymore than going back to the school. Like Techna said, it wouldn't be smart to go charging in there." I sat down and waited until I found a way to help the girl I loved.

Bloom

Something was weird about Selene. She was forcing me to become evil but why did she let me say goodbye to Sky? She thought that Baltor taught her everything she knew Baltor wouldn't show mercy like that. He would have dragged me away without allowing me to say anything to any of my friends. Selene was leading me to Shadowhaunt. "Fly" she said. She had been giving me little directions like that for what felt like an hour. "Land, we're here." She said. "Should I put her in a cell or should we take her to the dark mistresses?" she asked Baltor. "She's your prisoner, you decide what to do." She frowned and said "But I don't know what to do, that's why I asked you. I need your advice." Baltor chuckled and said "Then if you want my opinion you should put her in a cell then go tell the witches." She nodded and led me down a hall. When we were a few steps away she gave me back my vision. "Selene you are not truly evil. I can tell. If you were then you wouldn't have let me say goodbye to Sky." She ignored me and I said "Selene I know that you are only doing this because you don't remember your life before Baltor kidnapped you. But please believe me when I say that I am only trying to save you." She bit her lip and I saw a tear drip down her cheek. But then she said "you keep saying that you are trying to save me but yet I am the one that keeps beating you. Baltor did not kidnap me; I got knocked out and lost all my memories from before. He was the one to remind me of everything." "Selene if he didn't kidnap you than how did you get here?" I gestured to the cave we were in. "He was sent to Sparks by the Ancestral Witches. They saw the company of light and told Baltor. He saved me and brought me back here. You were saved by Daphne; she chose to save you instead of me. So Baltor saved me instead." "Selene that's not what happened. You were saved from the Ancestral witches by the company of light. They took me to live on earth and they took you to live on Solaria. You came to Alfea a little over a month ago. You've been taking classes to better learn how to use your magic. You and I went together to see Daphne and she gave us each one of these lockets. But then that night Baltor used a servant spell and kidnapped you. Every since that night, I have been trying to save you. But each time I've failed, and I am very sorry that I wasn't able to save you before Baltor changed you. You have to trust me Selene." "How can I trust you? Baltor told me that you were my enemy, and that if I wanted to beat you I had to destroy the company of light. He wouldn't lie to me. He is my master; he said that he thinks of me as his daughter. A father, even if he isn't my real father, wouldn't lie to his daughter." She said angrily. She opened a cell and pushed me into it and said "I can't believe that you would even try to make me think that he would lie to me. If anyone is lying to me it's you." She slammed the door shut and turned away. I could hear her softly crying as she walked away.

Selene

I looked down at the locket that was around my neck. I don't remember ever putting it on, it was on when I had woken up. For some reason I felt that I shouldn't take it off. I powered down and stopped walking. What if Bloom was really telling the truth? She seemed so sure about it. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't be crying because of her, she was the reason that I was here instead of Sparks. I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. What was wrong with me? Earlier today I was so sure of myself, now I was questioning the very person that saved me. I heard footsteps; I stood up and ran the opposite direction. If anyone here saw my crying then they would doubt my abilities as a dark sorceress. The question was, were they right to doubt me?

Baltor

Selene still hadn't shown up. What was taking her so long? She knew where the cells where. I went to see if perhaps Bloom had tried to escape, and if so help Selene. I heard crying near the prison cell. Then footsteps running away. I zapped to the end of the hall; if it was Bloom I could easily catch her. Selene came running towards me. She stopped and looked surprised. She wiped her eyes and said "Baltor?" I didn't say anything. "Um Bloom is locked up, and I was uh just heading to the throne room." She bit her lip and I said "What happened? You're not acting like you normally do. You can talk to me. Come here." She came and sat down on the ground next to where I was standing. I sat next to her. "Tell me what happened." She took a deep breath and said "Bloom said that you were lying to me. And I know that she was probably lying so I would help her to get more answers. I locked her up and walked away but she was so sure about it and it made so much sense, I, I just don't know what to think." Tears started running down her face and I said "Selene you did the right thing. You were right she was lying to you. You have to be careful, she will keep trying to trick you and I'm glad you saw through her lies." "So I was right? She told me that I used to be good and that I never got knocked out and that you kidnapped me and…" "Shh, I understand that what she said seemed like the truth but she was lying. Remember that. As soon as you want we can show her you side of the story and she can feel what you feel." She looked up at me, a small sly smile forming on her face. "She has tortured me on the inside, why don't I let her experience that feeling?" She smiled bigger as a plan formed in her head. "The thing that she treasures most in her heart right now is my safety. Let's make her think she has failed in 'saving me', from whatever she keeps trying to 'save' me from." She looked completely up and said "We have to fake my death."

Bloom

I may not have completely changed her but she had heard me and was thinking about it. I felt bad that I had made her cry but it was the truth. The most important thing was I figured out exactly what had happened to her. Baltor used an amnesia spell on her, along with using a dark spell. She truly thought that I was the bad guy. It was all she thought she knew. I needed to convince her that I wasn't lying, before they turned me evil. I heard steps coming towards me and someone saying "Where is that double crossing sorcerer?" A familiar voice said. Just then three people that probably hated me even more than Selene thought she did walked in front of my cell. "Well, well, well look who has finally gotten what she deserves." Icy said to me. They started to laugh. Darcy said "Is the end of another failed attempt at saving Selene?" "To tell you the truth, yes. She and Baltor captured me in hopes of making me evil." I said defeated. Icy started to get really mad. That's how I get out of here and find Selene. The Trix got really mad when I was Darkar's slave and they seemed mad that Selene was with Baltor. "Icy you should help me escape." "Why would I do that?" "Because Baltor has already forgotten you three because of Selene. They plan to make me evil again, and I know you remember what happened last time. With both me and Selene evil, you won't be needed anymore." All three of them began getting insanely mad. I moved to the back of the prison cell and closed my eyes. I heard a huge explosion and I was free.

"WINX BELIEVIX!" I yelled and flew out of the cell. I couldn't use my transport wings, I needed to find Selene. On the way to shadowhaunt Selene said that after locking me up she would go to the witches. That's where I would find her.

Sky

"Sky I am placing a new recruit in your unit." "Professor we are kind of stressed right now so I don't have the time to train him or anything. I have to save Bloom." "You will not have to do any training; he just needs some straightening out is all. He was almost evil but is now able to control himself. Sadly his old mentor passed away while he was working for the side of evil, so we have been asked to see that he stays on the side of good." "Can you tell me his name and where he is from?" "His name is Anakin Skywalker and he is from Coruscant." Then a tall man who looked about my age walked in, he wasn't wearing the standard specialist uniform but a floor length robe with a hood and massive sleeves. He had one hand in each sleeve on the opposite side. He bowed and took down his hood; he had shoulder length brown hair and a scar on his right eye. I raised my eyebrow and he said "This is a sign of high status on my planet, only members of the Jedi council are allowed to wear this robe." "How are you with a laser sword?" He was about to answer when Professor Palladian said "You two will have plenty of time to get to know each other later. Right now, headmistress Faragonda has requested you and the rest of your unit to go to Alfea. Anakin you are to stay here and get settled in." He nodded and said "Yes professor." Professor Palladian chuckled and said "Anakin I know that you are accustomed to addressing your Jedi master as such but you do not need to do so with any of us here in Magix." "I apologize, but as you said the Jedi masters of the council were very strict with rules and formality. I will try to be more casual." I noticed something weird about this guy; he never smiled or frowned, just one impartial emotion. He bowed again and left the room. I rolled my eyes and professor Palladian said "as he gets used to things around here you will get used to him, please treat him like any other member your unit." I nodded and turned to leave.

"Timmy we have to go to Alfea, Faragonda wants to talk to us." I yelled to them. "Okay Sky I'll go get the ship ready." "Let's just take the hover bikes, it will be faster." everyone except Anakin met me out in front of the school, and then we rode to Alfea.

Anakin

My new unit leader seemed to think that I was incapable of being successful in Magix. If anything I would do better than back on Coruscant. I was the only person in Magix able to use the force. That could be a good thing or a bad thing, and I assume that my flying skills would be of use. I took out my lightsaber, this thing was much better than their weapons. Sky already doesn't like me and he hasn't even seen me fight, Professor Palladian said I could train down with him. I doubt that he could come close to beating me. I chuckled to myself and threw my lightsaber in the air. I began walking away, catching it and retracting it back.

Selene

"She escaped?" Both Baltor and I yelled. I clenched my hands into fists and said "How did she get out? Where is she?" Icy said "She tricked us into blasting the door, and she is somewhere in shadowhaunt still, searching for you." Searching for me? Then we could put our plan into action. "Once we find her, we can give her what she deserves." Baltor saw the spark in my eyes and Icy said "What do you mean?" Baltor said "You'll see, very soon." He took my hand and led me to find Bloom.

"Your power and hers attract each other; if you focus you can find her." I laughed and said "She doesn't stand a chance." I focused hard on my inner flame and Blooms. A mental map of Shadowhaunt appeared in my head, there was a purple flame where I was and an orange flame where Bloom was. "I found her. She is near the middle of the fortress." "Excellent, but for the plan to work she needs to be near an edge. You go to the edge by the cells and I will chase her towards you." Baltor said. I smiled and nodded, he began walking toward where I had gestured. When he was out of sight I ran to the edge of the citadel. I powered down and waited for the signal from Baltor.

Stella

"Hey guys." I said sullenly. In the past month not only have I found out that Selene was actually Bloom's sister, but she has also been kidnapped and turned evil, and because of that Bloom got captured too. Now my sister and my best friend are probably evil, and it will be almost impossible to save them. All the guys looked just as sad as us, especially Sky he looked the worst of all. Flora said "Mrs. F wants to talk with all of us about the predicament we're in." She said "Predicament" carefully as if it could hurt someone. Sky nodded and together we all walked to her office. None of us bothered to hold hands with our boyfriends, we were all too sad.

Bloom

"HA Take that!" I yelled as I destroyed a shadow monster. "AH!" Baltor hit me again. I flew faster; he was right on my tail. I was nearing the edge of the fortress, I just had to find Selene and get out of here. When I was sure he was far enough behind me I closed my eyes and visualized a map of Shadowhaunt with both my flame and Selene's. She was just ahead of me. I flew quickly to her. She was standing on the edge, powered down. "Selene?" "Bloom ever since I found out we're sisters, my life has been getting worse and worse. I can only think of one solution, and that's to finally end all of this and be with our parents. Maybe they can tell me the truth once and for all." Tears started dripping off her cheeks and she took a small step closer to the edge, any closer and she'd fall off. She wouldn't try to kill herself would she? She took another half step. No! "Selene what are you doing?" She turned towards me and said with tears running down her face "This is the only way to end all my pain. Maybe I'll see you soon, hopefully not. Bloom this is the only solution I can see. It's been nice knowing you, but I can't do it anymore. Goodbye." She stepped off the cliff and I heard a huge crash and then a splash. I flew down after her. Pieces of rock were crumbling into the water where she had landed. "Selene?" I dove into the water searching for her but it was too murky. I lit up my hand hoping to see better but it only made it worse. I swam to the surface and started crying. This was my entire fault; she had died because of me. I slowly flew back up to the ledge and waited for Baltor. I might as well go with him; my escape had no purpose now. My life had barely any purpose either. I sat down and cried. Soon enough he slowly walked up to me. "You!" I yelled. "You are the reason she did this! If you hadn't taken her she would still be alive right now!" I screamed and fired at him. I let all the rage and despair I have ever felt build up inside me and give me strength. Everything took a reddish orange tint and I felt an enormous amount of energy surging through me. I yelled and then Baltor screamed. He fell down the same way Selene had, but I only heard a splash this time. I started crying and I realized that if I became evil then I would be letting Selene down. I wiped my eyes and said "Winx Zoomix!" my transport wings appeared, I thought of the surface and in an instant I was there. I slumped against a wall and cried longer and harder than I ever had before.

Selene

"Is she gone?" I whispered to Baltor. He nodded and I dropped down through the small hole at the bottom of the secret cave we were hidden in. I jumped from rock to rock until I was back to the main level of the fortress. I landed as gracefully as ever and Baltor flew up next to me. "I can't believe she bought that." I said. He smiled and said "You must be a better actress than we thought. And now that Bloom is out of the way, we can plan our ultimate take over of Magix." We both laughed evilly.

Bloom

I sat sulking; I had run out of tears long ago. Even if I blamed Baltor it was still my fault. That thought gave me a few more tears. I stood up and began the long walk back to the school.

Stella

"Mrs. F we need to help Bloom before she, you know." "Yes, Stella, I agree but with both her and Selene unable to assist you it would be very difficult to save either of them." Then Sky said "Headmistress, Professor Palladian recruited and is training someone from a planet called Coruscant. Palladian might let him help us, and he apparently is a very skilled fighter. He calls himself a Jedi knight; he said that on his planet Jedi were the highest ranking members of the army." "Sky, you may very well need his assistance if you hope to save Bloom at least."

Sky

"Professor, if you think Anakin is ready, Headmistress Faragonda thinks that he could be very helpful to our mission." "If you believe that you can handle it, you have my permission." I left his office and Brandon said "How come you didn't tell us about this new guy?" "Palladian wanted to get to know him and his fighting style before he did any field work. And Mrs. F wanted us at Alfea, so I didn't have time." Helia said "Do you even know how he fights? Or if he is any good?" "Well no but we'll find out real fast won't we." I knocked on Anakin's door. "Who is it?" "Sky, we need your help." The door opened and I saw him by the door to the balcony, looking outside. He was on the other side of the room, how did he open the door? "How did you?" He opened his palm to the bed and something flew into his hand. He turned toward me and said "It's called the force. It is the balance of good and bad in the universe. Jedi's aren't just special because of our fighting; we can also manipulate the force." He showed me what he had in his hand. "This is the weapon of the Jedi. It's called a lightsaber." He pushed a button and a beam of blue energy came out of the metal hilt. "That's kind of like our beam swords." I took my sword out and held it up next to his. He shrugged and said as he retracted his lightsaber "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Oh right. Well my girlfriend Bloom was kidnapped by her sister who is evil at the moment and..." "You want to save her right?" "Yes and we have kind of been unsuccessful a few times trying to save her sister." "Would it be just us?" "Oh no, we have our unit who you will meet the rest of them in a minute. Also we have the rest of our girlfriends who are also Bloom's best friends. They are fairies like Bloom and her sister." "Fairies? Really?" "You're in Magix now and as the name sounds it is full of magic." He rolled his eyes and said "I'm in; I just hope there is someone or something for me to destroy."

Stella

We were waiting for the guys to show with the new boy. "Is anyone else worried about meeting Mr. Jedi?" I asked. Flora said "If Sky and the boys aren't, we shouldn't either." "That's just it Flo, I think everyone but Sky is worried." Musa said. Just on cue the boys came flying in. When the ship landed Brandon walked out and whispered in my ear "This guy is a little weird." I gave him a weak smile and boarded the ship with the girl's right behind me.

Anakin

"This is Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven. Guys this is Anakin." They all just looked at me until Sky said "Timmy, are we ready to go?" "Yeah, we're all good. I just hope we don't run into any shadow monsters." "Well lets go, the girls are waiting for us." They pulled their gloves on and I put my hood up. Riven looked at me like I had an extra limb but then he started walking out. Helia said "Don't mind Riven, he is still mad about getting beat by a girl." "I am not Helia!" Riven yelled at him. I barely held back my laughter but no one else was able too. Riven rolled his eyes, I could tell he was used to being laughed at by them. When we got to the hangar bay Timmy led us to a large red ship. The door opened and we all walked in. Most of the main dash board was controls and buttons. They all sat down in a seat, there was one left. I went to go sit down and they all gave me a look that said "You shouldn't do that". I ignored their looks and Timmy took off.

We landed in the courtyard of a group of pink buildings. Timmy opened the hatch and Brandon quickly walked out. After a few seconds a girl with long blonde hair walked in with a few other girls right behind her. She gave me the same weird look that the guys had given me. All the girls gave me the same look except one she just smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Flora the fairy of Nature." A girl with pink hair walked up to me and cleared her throat. I looked up at her from underneath my hood. Timmy came over and said quietly to me "That's her chair, Techna is the fairy of technology and she helps me with the ship. Plus she is my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and sighed, but got up. She gave me a smug smile and sat down. I rolled my eyes again and I went into the ships main hangar bay. Along with the two single pilot fighter ships, there was also a smaller ship than the main ship. I climbed into the small ship and took my hood down. Ugh, I hate being the new guy, especially when they all thought they were better than me. "Um Jedi guy?" I looked out the window. A girl with magenta hair was looking around for me. I opened the hatch and she jumped. Then she took a deep breath and came in. "Um hi I'm Roxy. Selene is my roommate, well was my roommate." I looked at her from under the hood. "Who is Selene?" I asked. "Um I'd feel better if you took your hood down. Sorry, I was almost kidnapped by hooded wizards at least five times." I took my hood off and she gasped. My scars always had that effect on people, that's why I almost always used my hood. "So who is Selene?" I said after giving her a second to take everything in. "Um she is Bloom's sister. She was kidnapped by the dark magicians and was turned evil. Now we are going to try and save Bloom because Selene kidnapped her and is going to make her evil too. We've tried to save Selene before and the first time Bloom got really hurt and the second time Bloom got kidnapped and now we're just trying to save Bloom." "Thank you Roxy for letting me know what's going on because Sky didn't really. And also thank you for treating me fairly normal and not like I have an extra arm." She smiled and said "any time. Sorry about Stella, she takes some getting used to and everyone else is nice." "Is she the blonde girl?" she nodded. "I'm beginning our descent into the canyon, everyone take your seats and get strapped in." We heard Timmy say. Roxy sighed and said "I guess we better go in there." "Are we going to land soon?" "No the canyon is really long but the entrance is the only place wide enough for the ship to get into." I pulled my hood up and followed her out.

When we all were strapped in we quickly descended into the canyon, soon we were just about twenty feet above the ground. "There's a fire down there." One of the girls said. Everyone crowded to the window except me and Timmy. Stella said "That's not fire, it's just hair. Wait hair? Who do we know that has hair the color of fire?" "IT'S BLOOM!" everyone else yelled. Sky yelled "Timmy land, quick!" "Already on It." He responded. Stella said "Timmy open the hatch, we can fly down faster than you can land." Timmy rolled his eyes but clicked a button and I felt the pressure change. All the girls screamed "WINX BELIEVIX!" They all turned into fairies and flew out the hatch.

Roxy

I felt bad for Anakin, he was being treated horribly. I guess I expected that from Stella but from everyone else? Flora had made an attempt to be nice but Techna had kind of ruined the moment. When we transformed I barely saw his face but what I did see was surprise and amazement. I thought about all this as we flew/fell down to where Bloom was laying. Stella landed first and got down on her knees. "I think she's asleep." She whispered. "Wake her up then." Musa said. She gave Musa a 'duh' look and softly shook Bloom while whispering "Bloom, wake up. It's us, your friends. Wake up." She barely moved and Stella sighed, getting frustrated. "BLOOM WAKE UP!" she yelled. "AHH!" Bloom screamed and opened her eyes. "What? Where am I? How did you get here? What happened?" Stella smiled and said "You're in the canyon by the Shadowhaunt entrance, Timmy flew us here to save you, and I don't know what happened to you but I'm assuming you escaped." Bloom closed her eyes and said "Yeah I did escape but I didn't have much of a fight to get out. I used my Zoomix to get to the canyon but I was out of power so I walked here. I was so drained that I just collapsed and fell asleep." Then the ship landed right near us. Sky ran out to Bloom and she said "Sky!" she sat up, but couldn't go any higher. She fell back down and Sky looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm just tired and weak. I don't think I can get up." Layla said "I know how you feel; you remember how much I slept when you guys found me." Flora said "Yeah you were out for almost four days." She nodded. Sky said "I know someone who might be able to help us." I turned around and noticed that Anakin wasn't here. I turned to Sky and mouthed "Him?" he nodded and I went into the ship.

"Anakin? Are you in here?" I wandered into the hangar and I saw him facing the other direction. I hid behind a pile of crates when he turned back towards me. I looked through a crack and saw him he put his palms out in front of him and one of the crates started levitating. He turned and placed it on top of a few others. Then he turned back and said "Roxy, I know you're in here." I stood up and said "How did you know?" "You should be more aware of your wings when you try to hide." Oh I was sure that they were hidden. I shrugged and said "How did you do that?" He smiled and said "Jedi secret, maybe I'll be able to tell you someday soon." I rolled my eyes and said "Sky needs your help; I assume it's because of what you just did. Bloom can't get up, she's too weak. She was able to escape from shadowhaunt but it used all her power." He nodded and lifted his hood. "Why do you need your hood up?" "Only you and Sky have seen my face, if the rest of them treat me like this now, it will get much worse if they see my scars." I nodded. "Well thanks for letting me be one of people you trust." He started walking out of the ship.

We got out into the canyon and Sky said "I assume Roxy told you but we need your help." "She told me and I think I know what your plan is, if not mine may work better." He walked over to Bloom and Sky said "Bloom this is Anakin, he is in my unit and he is going to help you on the ship." She nodded and said to Anakin "What do you want me to do?" "Just stay calm and relax." She nodded and Anakin took a few steps back. "The rest of you might want to stay back, unless you want to get hit." He out his hands the same way he did back in the ship. Bloom started to float and everyone but Sky and I looked amazed. I couldn't see Bloom's face but it probably looked the same. Anakin slowly moved Bloom toward the ship, when she was there he lowered her and began walking to the ship himself. Bloom moved onto the ship followed by Anakin.

Anakin

"I assume Roxy told you but we need your help." Sky said. "She told me and I think I know what your plan is, if not mine may work better." I replied. I walked over to Bloom and Sky said "Bloom this is Anakin, he is in my unit and he is going to help you on the ship." She nodded and said to me "What do you want me to do?" "Just stay calm and relax." She nodded and I backed away "The rest of you might want to stay back, unless you want to get hit." I placed my palms out and focused. The only time I had ever lifted a person was when Sidious had me punish someone. I channeled as much power as I could; she slowly lifted into the air and pictured a platform under her. When I finally got her into the ship I said "Where should I put her?" Sky said "On the bench." When she was back on the ground she sat up and leaned against the wall. "Thank you. How did you do that? Are you a sorcerer?" Roxy said "Ancient Jedi secret" as she rolled her eyes. I barely smiled. Riven said "Sky we were ready for a full on fight to get Bloom, why don't we try and save Selene while we're here?" Bloom began crying and said "We can't save her, she's dead."

Stella

"What?" We all said. Bloom nodded and said "She killed herself. She said that since she and I have met, her life has been getting worse and worse. She said that she wanted to be with our parents and that maybe they could tell her the truth about her past. Baltor had erased her memory of her ever being at Alfea or being friends with us. All she remembers is waking up in Shadowhaunt and whatever Baltor told her." "No." I whispered. "She wouldn't do that, I know Selene; she would never give up like that." I argued. Musa came over to me and said "Stella, it's over, she's gone." "NO! She isn't! She is still alive! I can feel it." Bloom said "Stell I saw her do it, there is no way she could have survived. She got knocked out and then she fell into the water. I couldn't find her, it was too murky. Stella I know how you feel, I escaped a few days ago, it wasn't until you guys found me that I accepted it." "Bloom I can feel her and I know you can too." She barely shook her head and said "I'm sorry."

Sky

"Timmy lets get Bloom and the girls back to Alfea." He nodded and Anakin went into the hangar. I looked at Roxy and she shrugged and followed him.

Roxy

He was back in the ship, sitting alone again. I knocked on the window and he opened the hatch. I sat down and he said "what is the big deal with that Selene girl anyway?" "Well there is this prophecy and it says that if we don't turn her back good before the bad guys try to take over the world then all hope is lost and we're all doomed." "Oh so the basic 'it's up to one person to save the planet' prophecy." "Yeah pretty much but if what Bloom said is true then we don't have to worry about her anymore." He nodded and said "I don't even know what she looks like or anything about her, if I did I might be able to sneak in and see if Bloom was right or if Stella is right." The rest of the flight home I told him all about what had happened since Selene came to Alfea and all about her powers.

Selene

"What is the plan master?" "It's simple, we're going to go to the surface and take over." "Will it be difficult?" "Not with all the minions we have. Speaking of minions, the dark mistresses will want to know about our plan."

"Mistress, I believe that Selene is ready." Baltor said. "I agree she has remembered all of her previous knowledge and gained more, but she has yet to learn the ultimate spell that will grant us victory." They said. He looked up and said "Are you sure?" They nodded and he said "Very well then, come along Selene." I curtsied and followed him out.

Baltor

The spell they wanted me to teach her was very dangerous and powerful. If she used it against the company of light then we would undoubtedly triumph but if they were able to change her back then we wouldn't stand a chance. "This spell, when executed correctly, allows you to reach the full power of your shadow fire. But it is very difficult to use, let alone master." "I'm ready; any spell that will let me beat Bloom is a spell I want to learn."

Bloom

"Mrs. Faragonda I can't believe I let her die. I was so close to saving her but then I just couldn't do it." "Bloom it's not your fault, Baltor has her under his control, she did everything he wanted her too. But if I know Baltor he wouldn't allow her to do that or make her do it, losing Selene would put them at a disadvantage." "I guess you're right but I can't help thinking that she's gone." "I know Bloom but all you can do right now is rest and get your strength back, if what you've told me is true than the dark magicians are probably planning their attack as we speak and you will need to be at your full power to defeat them." "Mrs. F what about my Sparkix?" "Bloom Sparkix is for you and Selene to use, both of you need to reach the same step at the same time for it to work. But I believe that you are almost there, there may be something in the library. While you are resting, I will see what I can find." I nodded and she zapped me back to my room.

"This is the only way to end all my pain. Maybe I'll see you soon, hopefully not. Bloom this is the only solution I can see. It's been nice knowing you, but I can't do it anymore. Goodbye." She stepped off the cliff and I heard a huge crash and then a splash. Then Baltor appeared laughing, I don't know if it was at me or not. I screamed and sat up. Oh it was just a nightmare. I took a deep breath. I have a feeling that that was going to be in my dreams for a while. "Bloom are you okay?" Flora asked. "Yeah it was just a nightmare." "About her?" I nodded. She hugged me and said "It's going to be okay, you couldn't have done anything to change her mind. You know how she is." "Yeah, just like me, stubborn."

Selene

"This isn't a spell that you can practice; you can practice each element but not the whole thing together." He said. We were in a large open room and I was almost bouncing off the walls, practicing different angles from which to use the spell successfully. "Selene you are already skilled in magic and hand to hand fighting, but you need to improve your skills." I nodded and came at him with my hands aglow with purple fire. He blocked every one of my punches and I started getting angry. He smiled and stepped to the side trying to make me fall. I leaned forward like I was falling but then I flipped back toward him and knocked him into a wall. "Excellent, shot." I smiled. "I think you are ready but I do have one more task for you before we begin the battle." He said, after looking at my expression which didn't change, he said "Go to Alfea and observe them, see if you can find any weaknesses. Then report back here." I curtsied and left the room.

I quickly flew out of the caverns and up to the surface. When I got there I was blinded by the sun. It was so bright that I could barely stand it. I had packed some food and essentials, right before I had left Baltor had said "You are spying on them, don't get caught or Bloom will realize that it was a trick and they will try to capture you." I smiled there is no way they could see me. "Veatus speedus!" I yelled it was a spell to make me run faster than the human eye could see. But I would be in complete control and it would seem like I was just running normal to my eyes. The only way for me to end the spell was to think the special word.

I was off and running, I felt like a vampire in an earth book I read. Just for fun I jumped into a tree and ran across the branches, startling several squirrels. There just past the lake was Alfea. I laughed; this is going to be too easy. I ran closer and whispered "Phantomos." Baltor had taught me this spell so that I could walk through walls, when combined with my invisibility I could easily pass as a ghost. "Crescent moon." I looked down at my hand, yes definitely ghost-like. I ran towards the back of the school. My plan was simple, find Bloom and the other's dorm room and find out their weaknesses. I already knew Bloom's, my safety and Sky. But what for the others? I smiled and took a step through the wall. I heard Bloom's voice; I followed it to a room with a large door. I heard another voice talking as well. "New moon." I thought and walked through the door. Bloom was sitting with her back to me, talking to an older woman. "Bloom it's not your fault, Baltor has her under his control, she did everything he wanted her too. But if I know Baltor he wouldn't allow her to do that or make her do it, losing Selene would put them at a disadvantage." The woman said. "I guess you're right but I can't help thinking that she's gone." Bloom replied sadly. "I know Bloom but all you can do right now is rest and get your strength back, if what you've told me is true than the dark magicians are probably planning their attack as we speak and you will need to be at your full power to defeat them." Wrong, right now they are gathering information about your weaknesses. "Mrs. F what about my Sparkix?" Sparkix? What is a Sparkix? "Bloom Sparkix is for you and Selene to use, both of you need to reach the same step at the same time for it to work. But I believe that you are almost there, there may be something in the library. While you are resting, I will see what I can find." Bloom disappeared and the woman who Bloom called Mrs. F walked over to a mirror on the wall. She waved her hand and it changed into a door. I quickly followed her in, just in case it was a magic door and not just a hidden one. I came face to face with a massive library. She walked down a hall and I followed her. Then she stopped in front of a huge covered painting. "I know you're here." She said. How could she know? I didn't reveal myself and she said "I felt the magic fluctuation when you came into my office. Baltor my have taught you well, but I can tell when someone uses magic to sneak around my school." I was about to run, I had never thought the word but she said "I know you are confused about your past and were hoping to get some answers, that is why you came here." She was wrong; I was here on a mission, given to me by Baltor. But now that I think about it she could be right, this would be the best time and place for me to get answers without letting Baltor know. She looked at the exact place I was standing and raised one eyebrow. I closed my eyes and said "You're wrong about my purpose here. I am here not on my own accord but on my masters." I shot a blast at her, "now that you know I am here, you cannot be able to let anyone else know. Therefore you have two choices, let me lock you up so that no one can find you or face oblivion." I took a step toward her forgetting about the invisibility. "What's it going to be?" She smiled and pulled the cover off the painting. It showed a girl, she looked like me on one half but someone else on the other. "Wh-what? Wh-who is that?" Mrs. F smiled and said "That is you Selene. You are not evil; you were once good and kind. You don't have to stay like this, let us help you. Baltor took away your memory, but you must believe me when I say that you once attended this school and were friends with many of the girls. As well as someone who I cared about like you was my own daughter. Please Selene try to remember that time." I ran back to her office and through the wall. Then I was falling, she was on a higher story. I quickly transformed and flew into the forest. I landed on a tree branch and started crying. Not again, I was a powerful sorcerer's apprentice not a wimpy little witch. She would tell Bloom and all of her friends about my presence at Alfea and then there is no way I could get the information. I couldn't let Baltor know I had failed. I could make up weaknesses for them; yes Bloom's he knew already. Stella was the fairy of the sun, so a logical weakness would be the moon. I had that covered. Flora was the fairy of nature plants need sunlight to grow, again darkness was already covered. I thought about the rest of them, in some way they could all be affected by darkness or evil. That works; they all had a weakness in darkness. I laughed and flew back to my master. Our final triumph would soon be at hand.

Mrs. Faragonda

I went back up to my office, I felt bad for Selene but I had to be done. There were wet marks on my carpet, tear stains no doubt. I sensed her magic trail; she had gone through the window and to the forest. Next time she was here, I'm sure she would follow through with my destruction.

Bloom

I looked outside; dark clouds were beginning to form. The scene that I had pictured for the ending battle was appearing. I sipped my hot chocolate, everyone still considered me to be too weak to teach. "Kiko I'm worried, you'd think that Baltor would attack while we were mourning Selene, but nothing." I gestured out the window. "Don't worry Bloom." I turned toward the voice. "Oh Artu, I thought you were Kiko." I smiled and he gave me the dog version of a smile. My smile was faked; on the inside I was truly scared for the upcoming battle.

Baltor

Once Selene came back then we could begin our attack on the company of light and the fairies. I laughed and then Icy said "Hey Chuckles, where's your new favorite witch?" I turned toward her and smiled, "She is following orders correctly and perfectly unlike you three were ever able too. Now go gather all of the minions, the fight is about to begin."

Musa

After all that had happened, I barely had any time to work on the counter spell for Selene. "Hm…" I said, tapping a pencil against my chin. Mrs. F told me about the song we were using as the base. It was written for Selene when she and Bloom lived on Sparks, but if we changed some of the words then we could make it into a spell. "Ah! Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand." That changed "Don't worry about the end, just fall asleep and dream again." "Musa? Are you in here?" Bloom called. "Yeah Bloom c'mon in." She opened the door and said "I heard you singing, are you writing a new song?" I bit my lip and said "Um sort of, but it's much more important than that. This is the spell to save her." She got really excited and said "Can I hear it or read or something?" "It's not done yet, but the base is a song that was written for her on Sparks." "That's so cool. This is perfect; I think that we can expect the big battle pretty soon, now we have a way to save her." Ugh, thanks for the pressure Bloom. I gulped and she said "But I know you can do it. Thanks Musa I really appreciate this." Then she hugged me. I smiled and she left the room.

I was up all night working on the song, but I finished it. The next morning I passed out copies and explained what it was, for it to work we all had to sing at the same time. After I answered all of their questions I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep.

Baltor

Selene came flying in with a triumphant grin on her face. I chuckled at her and said "I assume you succeeded?" as she landed. She nodded and said "It will be easy for us too, they all have the same weakness," "And what is that?" I interrupted. "Darkness." I assumed that. "And how is that?" She explained to me that each of their powers has a weakness in darkness, Bloom included. Though her weakness I knew was Selene. "Excellent work Selene, we are ready to attack when you are." "Thank you master." She curtsied and left the room. "I love it when I win."

Anakin

I was sitting alone out on my balcony again. I turned my lightsaber over in my hand. Roxy was the name of the only person here in Magix that seemed to truly care about me. There had to be a reason, she hadn't seen me fight, but she had seen me use the force. I think I feel something for her but what is it? It couldn't be love, could it?

Roxy

I looked down at my notebook. "Ah!" I thought, written all over was one name, "Anakin." How did it get there? I don't remember writing it; I thought I was taking notes on the lecture. I turned the page, oh good. My mind had the sense to take notes on another page. But now that I thought about Anakin, my mind drifted to his beautiful blue eyes and his long light brown hair. Wait, what did the professor say? Snap out of it Roxy, you're in class not daydreaming.

Somehow I focused on the rest of the lesson and managed to wait until class was over to start fantasizing again. There was no way he could love me, he was taught not to love, and he had told me so. But in that same sentence he had said that he used to love someone. So did that mean he might like me? He said that Sky and I were the only ones that really knew him. That has to mean that he trusted me or respected me in some way. I bit my lip; Layla and I were the only ones without boyfriends. Layla didn't want another one, after what happened to Nabu. Should I ask Bloom and the others what they think? Bloom would probably say that I was too young for a boyfriend, even though she got one in first year. "I might as well ask it's not like they are my parents."

Selene

I think he had bought it; he seemed to think that that was actually what I had found. I changed my normal outfit; my other one was all dirty from my trip to Alfea. I looked at myself in my mirror, "Perfect." I said. This dress made me look ghostly but amazing, that way if I somehow did power down I would still look hot. I ran back to Baltor and said "Let's go." We laughed and I hooked my arm in his.

Musa

"Has everyone memorized the song?" I yawned. "What song?" Stella asked. "The one that she gave us that will save Selene and us from the bad guys." Bloom said. "Oh, that song." I sighed and shook my head. Then Mrs. Faragonda ran in "Girls come outside quickly, they've come here."

Bloom

"Girls come outside quickly, they've come here." Mrs. Faragonda said. Before we could ask her any questions she disappeared. We ran outside, she was staring up at the sky, expecting their arrival. "Mrs. F what is going on? How do you know they are coming and when?" I asked. She sighed and said "Baltor and Selene have brought the fight to Magix, we know this because professor Griffin called a few minutes ago letting us know. Her students are on their way here. We are not sure when the dark magicians will arrive at Alfea, or if they are going to red fountain first. That is why you all must be ready to fight. The other teachers are gathering students as we speak. In a few moments I am going to contact Professor Palladian and see what the situation is there, hopefully we will be able to gather everyone here before the battle begins." I nodded and she disappeared. Then I said "Musa, when do we use the spell?" "She has to be in close hearing range for it to work properly, also we have to perform it together, like convergence. I don't know when the right time will be." She replied. Then red fountain ships started arriving along with the cloud tower witches. Soon all of the Alfea, Red fountain, and Cloud tower students were in the courtyard. All of our teachers were up on one of the towers. Sky came running towards us with all of the other boys behind him. "What's going on? Palladian just told all of us to come here, he didn't tell us why." I bit my lip and said "Baltor is coming here; Mrs. Faragonda took Stella's side on Selene's death so she thinks Selene is too. The final battle is going to happen and it's now or never that we save Selene if she is still alive." All of our boyfriends took their places at our sides. Anakin stood next to Roxy and she smiled at him. I couldn't tell if he was smiling back or not. The teachers placed a magical barrier around the school, they were ready. "Girls let's go Believix!" I yelled and I heard all of the fairy's and witches transform. Roxy used her Believix; she would be more powerful since she had gotten her Enchantix. All the boys took out their weapons, Anakin had a laser sword like the other boys but it was different. We all went to battle ready positions and awaited the oncoming fight.

Selene

Cloud tower was a disappointment, instead of joining us like Baltor had hoped, they all ran away. Baltor sent scouts to Red Fountain but all the students were gone along with the teachers. "They are all at Alfea, waiting for us to show up." He said. "Then I guess we better not keep them waiting any longer." I said. He laughed and we continued to the school.

"Shadow monsters" Baltor said, gesturing for them to go first. They ran out of the forest and towards the school. Then they hit an invisible wall. "Selene, why don't you show the Mistresses how your work on that spell has been going?" Baltor said. I smiled and said "But of course master." I channeled my inner flame just like I had practiced, then in one huge burst I fired at the wall and saw the magic wall crumble. Then we realized how many opponents were waiting for us. The shadow monsters, not having any common sense or battle knowledge, charged in and were soon just piles of sludge. Darkar growled, those were his monsters. Baltor just smiled and said "Shall we make this fun?" I nodded and we all stepped out of the trees. There were almost as many of us as there were enemies. We all flew up to get a better vantage point and I quickly picked out Bloom's stunned face, among the crowd. All of us, both dark and light stood, deciding who would make the first move. It was Mrs. Faragonda who spoke, "Baltor, you have caused too much damage to the realms, which is why today you will finally fall." He laughed and said "Faragonda, when will you ever learn? Last time you stated that, you ended up in a tree. That was me alone, now with the help of the Ancestral witches, I have created the strongest group of evil magicians ever. No matter how hard you fight, you cannot win." He smiled and let them take his words in. Then he nodded once at me and I smiled, turning invisible. I flew back to the witches and whispered "When he gives the signal, attack." I passed this message around and flew back to his side. Then Baltor said "I for one am getting tired of waiting, I have much work to do tonight, with making you all minions and such." Then he nodded again and we flew at them.

Anakin

They came at us and I took off my robe, reveling my battle clothes underneath. I looked around to see many shocked looks, from both fairies and specialists. They had to see my face some time. I grabbed a passing shadow monster and leaped on its back. I rode it around the battleground attacking any enemies, and then I quickly destroyed it.

Bloom

Anakin threw off his robe and looked around. He had scars all over his face and an outfit like the specialists. I was so focused on him that I didn't see someone attack me. I looked up and didn't see anyone. "Selene" I said surprised. I heard a chuckle and a voice saying "Miss me sister? Amazing isn't it? Me not being dead and all?" She said appearing in front of me. I wrapped her up in a rope of energy. "Girls! I need you!" I yelled and then Musa, Stella, Techna, Layla, Roxy, and Flora were next to me. They all looked fine, except for a few scratches and tears on their outfits. Selene was about to break free so we all fired energy ropes at her. She flew up and broke out of them. Then she said "Enough! I am going to end this!" She yelled. She closed her eyes and I looked to Baltor. He was smiling. She began chanting something I didn't understand. Musa said "Now would be a good time." I nodded and looked at everyone, they were ready. I took a deep breath and then all at once we began singing as we flew up to her "Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand**." **It was my job to say the spoken words "When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight**.****" **Selene I guess recognized the song and sang "The love is lost; beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom." "Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand**."** We sang. She opened her eyes and I saw that they were back to their original color. It was working! Musa was saying the next spoken part "Hunt goes on deep in the night, time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath I will fight, I will fight, I will fight, and I will fight." Then when we were singing the next verse, I heard Selene singing with us, "Now realize the stars they die darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand**." **She didn't sing the last verse but when the song ended she looked into my eyes and said "Bloom, is it really you? Did you save me?" I was about to answer when Baltor said "Did you really think a little song was going to save her. She still belongs to the darkness." Then he laughed. "No Baltor she is free. No matter what you think, her heart is now full of light." Then Selene screamed. It wasn't just an annoyed 'let me make the decision on whether I'm free or not' scream; it was an 'I'm in extreme pain' scream. I flew up to Mrs. Faragonda and worriedly said "What's happening to her?" She calmly said "She is getting her Believix, the trouble is which Believix. Her winx is conflicting between an evil one or the true Believix. Both the side of light and the side of darkness believe in her enough for the Believix transformation to take place." I gasped "What can we do?" she then said "The only thing I can think that might work is for you both to get your Sparkix. Bloom the last step is to have one of you save the other. It may work out that by you two getting your Sparkix you would be saving her and completing the last requirement." I nodded and flew to Selene. "Selene grab my hand, it's me Bloom. I can help you, if you just grab my hand." She slowly reached out, still screaming. Then I took her hand and there was a bright flash of light. I looked down at my locket. It opened! Both of our lockets were floating towards each other. Selene opened her eyes and looked down at them. They entwined and then I felt a strong energy flowing through me.

Selene

The pain was unbearable. I felt like my mind and magic were conflicting and fighting each other. Then I heard a voice. "Selene grab my hand, it's me Bloom. I can help you, if you just grab my hand." I reached out to her, the pain increased but then I felt her. The pain started disappearing and I opened my eyes. I saw my locket floating towards Bloom's. Both of them were open, then it came rushing back to me, all the memories about Daphne, and our Sparkix. This was the last step. The lockets entwined and I felt an enormous energy flowing through me. I closed my eyes and then I felt a transformation happen. When it was done I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Bloom. She was looking right at me, with her mouth open wide. "We did it." She whispered. I nodded. Bloom looked beautiful, I couldn't even describe it. She looked like a princess, but one made of fire. I looked down at myself; I looked the same except everything was black and purple. Bloom was orange, yellow, and red. "Selene?" she whispered. I looked up and she said "What do you say we show these freaks the true power of Sparks?" I nodded and then I realized I had never let go of her hand. We turned toward Baltor and the ancestral witches. Bloom and I closed our eyes and simultaneously said "The powers of light and dark, come together to once and for all defeat the forces of evil. POWER OF THE ANCIENT DRAGONS!" I saw a beam of energy shaped like a black dragon, fire from my hand. The same thing only orange fired from Bloom's. The dragon's came together in one spiraling column of energy. It hit all of the dark magicians and then there was a large explosion. I blacked out and then I felt myself falling. I never felt Bloom's hand leave mine. "Bloom?" I said. Then I realized I didn't actually say it, I had thought it. "Selene! We did it. We beat them." She thought back to me. Then she told me all what happened, I didn't remember a thing from the point that Baltor had put the spell on me.

Stella

"The powers of light and dark, come together to once and for all defeat the forces of evil. POWER OF THE ANCIENT DRAGON!" Bloom and Selene said together. Then there was a huge energy blast that they fired. They fell together, we all ran forward to catch them. "Carefully take them to the infirmary. Don't under any circumstance take their hands apart. It could be extremely dangerous to them and you girls." Mrs. Faragonda said. As we started carrying them I turned around, all of the bad guys were gone; the only thing left was a huge crater.

Roxy

We gently set them down on two of the infirmary beds. That attack was so strong it knocked them out. "Will they be okay?" I asked Mrs. F. "Yes they will, but they may be out for a while. It was probably very hard on them, using such a strong attack on the first use of their Sparkix." They still hadn't powered down. "Mrs. F are they just going to stay transformed?" Stella asked. "No once they wake up they will change back to normal or maybe sooner. Right now, they are using the Sparkix power to look into the past and find out exactly what happened with both Selene and Bloom's past up to the time they met. It will be like watching a movie where they can hear the characters thoughts. Selene is watching Bloom's and Bloom is watching Selene's, they both watch the overlap of what happened before Sparks was destroyed." I turned back towards Bloom and Selene, if they were doing what Mrs. F said then they didn't show it. Their faces stayed the same and the only movement was their chests moving.

Anakin

I kept my robe off; they had all seen me now. I went inside to find everyone. I needed to talk to Roxy. I think I decided on how I felt about her.

Headmistress Faragonda had mentioned the infirmary, so that's where I went. Everyone was clustered around two beds. Bloom and the girl I now knew as Selene were both lying down next to each other, the beds were pushed together to form a larger bed. They were holding each other hands. Now that they were side by side it was easy to tell they were related. "Roxy can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. I had to get this over with. She followed me out of the room and down the hall. "Yeah? What's up Anakin?" She said. I took a deep breath and said "Back on Coruscant they said we weren't allowed to fall in love because it would interfere with our focus, well I did and it was maybe one of the worst decisions of my life." Before I continued I looked at her expression, she looked almost disappointed. "But I don't regret falling in love; I regret the things that happened after. This is why I'm willing to give it another chance. Roxy I don't know exactly how to put this but, I love you."

Roxy

"Roxy I don't know exactly how to put this but, I love you." Did I hear that right? Did Anakin just say he loved me? He felt the same way I did? I smiled and said "That way worked just fine, and I love you too." I looked down at the ground. Everyone but Layla and I had a boyfriend; Layla didn't want another one after what happened to Nabu. If Anakin really did mean it, then Layla might be the only one. I bit my lip and said "I guess that because of what you said we can't officially be together." He smiled and said "I never said that. I said that they told us not to and also that I did any way." I smiled and took his hand. We started walking back to everyone else. I was going to get a lot of grief when Bloom woke up.

Stella

Roxy and that Anakin guy walked back in holding hands! What happened in that little talk? I gave her a look that said 'really? We leave you alone with a guy for five minutes and he's your boyfriend?' she smiled at me. I looked at Flora and she mouthed "We'll talk about it later." I rolled my eyes and said out loud "Mrs. F do we still have to teach classes or anything?" "Stella as you should have heard already, classes are cancelled until Alfea and Cloud tower are back to normal." She replied. "So if they are just going to be sleeping shouldn't we be helping or something?" Sky said "I'm staying here, even if it takes days, I am not leaving Bloom." nodded and said "The rest of you may leave. It is getting late, you should get some sleep you'll have a big day tomorrow." We all kissed our boyfriends goodbye, except Musa and Riven and Roxy and Anakin. Musa and Riven had a complicated relationship and I don't know what's going on with Roxy.

All the ships took off back to Red fountain and the witches went back to Cloud tower, I yawned and walked to our room. Roxy was sitting on one of the couches looking at her hands. She seemed like she was waiting for us to start asking her questions. "So how was your talk with Anakin?" I asked innocently. "Um fine." She said. Musa said "What did you guys talk about?" "Stuff about his home planet." "Ugh!" I said. "Just tell us how you guys are together now!" I yelled. She flinched back and Flora said "What Stella means is are you two together?" "I think so, but I'm not sure. He said he loved me and I told him I felt the same way but he also told me that back on his planet they didn't allow the Jedi to love." She looked at all of our faces and said "But then he said he loved someone anyway. So I don't know where that leaves us."

Brandon

Our unit was the only one to stay at Alfea, we couldn't just leave Sky. After Headmistress Faragonda and the girls left I said to Anakin "Dude did you ask Roxy out or something?" he turned to me and I noticed for the first time he had scars all over his face. "Pretty much, should I not have? Does she have a boyfriend or something?" he started to get really worried. "Not that I know of, but it was just unexpected." Sky was still sitting next to Bloom holding the hand Selene wasn't. I rolled my eyes and said "Sky I know you want to 'stay by Bloom's side because you don't ever want to leave her again' but she's not going to wake up any time soon. We should go back to school." He sighed and said "You guys can, but as you know I'm staying here." "Sky we aren't going to leave you alone here. We're a team." "Then you guys better get comfortable." "Um I'll be back in a minute." Anakin said and left.

Anakin

I walked out the door and focused on finding the headmistresses office. I ran down the halls until I was in front of a large door. I knocked and I heard her say "Come in Anakin." The door opened and I walked in and sat in a chair. "What do I owe your visit too?" I took a deep breath and said "Well I am new to this dimension and to all this magic and such. And within the few weeks I've been here, I've done things I had never dreamed of doing back on my home planet." "Like?" she asked like she already knew the answer. "Well for one I have showed my feelings to a girl I barely knew. That's what I came to ask you about, the girl is Roxy and she said she shared the same feelings I do but" "But you're not sure if it was the right thing to do?" "Yes, back on my home planet they don't allow us to love, because it interferes with the force. Well I did any way and it led to my loves death and my becoming evil." "Anakin, I assume that girl was human?" I nodded. "Roxy isn't a weak girl you have to protect, Anakin; she is a fairy who is discovering her powers. And let me tell you a secret, her mother is the Queen of the earth Fairies. When she steps down Roxy will be the next queen, right now she has the protection of the fairy court and all fairies that follow the queen. But the only people who know this are the Winx girls excluding Selene and me. You mustn't tell anyone, I only told you because I trust you to take care of Roxy and treat her well." "Thank you headmistress, that really helps." I bowed and she laughed "Anakin I assume Palladian told you that you do not have to treat your superiors like you did on Coruscant, but I appreciate you doing so." I smiled and left her office. The next thing on my agenda was to check up on Roxy. I silently ran outside and used the force to find her. I leapt on to the roof and went above her room. She was talking to her friends about me. "What Stella means is are you two together?" a voice said "I think so, but I'm not sure. He said he loved me and I told him I felt the same way but he also told me that back on his planet they didn't allow the Jedi to love." There was a pause and then she said "But then he said he loved someone anyway. So I don't know where that leaves us." They talked some more about it and then Roxy said "I'm going to bed you guys, see you tomorrow." They all said goodnight and I ran off the roof and over the fence. I quickly found a flower and went back up to her room. I cracked a window; she wasn't in there right now. I used the force to levitate the flower above her bed. She came in wearing her pajamas. She looked at the flower and smiled. She waved her hands and the window opened all the way causing me to fall into the room. She raised one eyebrow and smiled. I moved the flower to her and she took it. "Artu this is the boy I've been telling you about. "Who is Artu?" I asked. A dog walked toward me and said "I am. And yes I did just speak." He must get that a lot. "Um nice to meet you. Roxy I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed worried when you left." "Don't worry about me, I got it all figured out." She smiled and said "Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful." Then I quietly said "Not as beautiful as you." "What did you say?" she asked. "Nothing." She laughed and took a step toward me. I leaned closer and then she closed her eyes. I did the same and we kissed. She pulled away and smiled at me. Earlier I asked her to go out with me and now we were kissing. She hugged the flower close and I smiled at her. "Sleep well, my little animal fairy." She smiled and said "Sleep well, my Jedi knight." I smiled and walked to the window. I jumped down and silently landed on the ground below. I turned back to see her leaning out the window looking for me. I lifted a pebble up to her and threw it against the window. She looked down at me and waved. I smiled and walked back to the infirmary.

Roxy

He jumped out my window and I ran to see if he was okay, I was on the second story. I looked out and didn't see him. Then a pebble hit my window, I looked down and there he was smiling up at me. I waved and he started walking away. I closed the window and sat on my bed. I sighed, did we really just kiss? He acted like a quiet and reserved guy but then with me he was just like any other guy. I flopped down and Artu jumped up and lay down next to me. "I don't know what to think Artu. He seems so awkward around everyone else, but with me he is just like any other guy. What does that mean?" "I'm just a dog so I have no clue. Maybe if you go to sleep you can figure it out." "Yeah you're right, goodnight." "Goodnight Roxy."

Sky

"Sky it's been five days, you need to go outside, go train, do something. You've been sitting in the same spot since the other day." Helia and Brandon said. I yawned, they were right. I was really bored, but I promised Bloom that I wouldn't leave her side ever again. The girls came in and Stella said "Good morning Brandon." Everyone greeted their boyfriends, including Roxy. She and Anakin were officially together now. Brandon said "Don't you girls agree that Sky needs to do something other than sit here?" "Brandon's right Sky, you sitting here isn't doing anything to help Bloom. Like Mrs. F said they'll get up when they are ready." Musa said. I turned back to Bloom. Out of nowhere she powered down. "Did anyone else see that?" I asked. "Yeah, it wasn't just you. I'll go get Mrs. Faragonda." Roxy said. We heard her leave and then Flora said "Mrs. Faragonda said that the Sparkix power was letting them talk to each other. Without it they are just sleeping." Stella said "Wait, look Selene hasn't powered down yet." Layla said "You're right Stell." Then Techna said "That isn't her Sparkix though, it's different. What transformation is that?" Roxy and Headmistress Faragonda came in and Techna said "Mrs. Faragonda Bloom fully powered down but Selene didn't. She changed forms." She took a deep breath and said "Girls when you reached Selene, it caused her to reach her Believix. But since we believed in her and Baltor's group did as well, her Winx was conflicted with the normal Believix and a dark version. When Bloom touched Selene, she allowed them to get their Sparkix, which in turn saved Selene. This is Selene's Believix."

Roxy

We all gasped. Selene had her Believix now. It was beautiful; I couldn't even begin to describe how she looked. "Headmistress does that mean Bloom will wake up soon?" Sky asked. "Yes, Sky, both of them will wake up very soon, probably in less than an hour." I smiled we didn't even get a chance to talk to Selene after we had saved her. I had never moved her stuff from our room; it was still in the exact places she had left it. I had really missed her. They both started to stir. They would wake up soon. The nurse brought some food in for us and Bloom and Selene when they woke up. I leaned against Anakin, and I saw Flora and Stella doing the same with their boyfriends. Layla was looking out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. Musa was sitting against the wall. We were all silent; the only sounds were Selene and Bloom moving on the beds. Even though they were just sleeping now, they hadn't let go of each other's hands. It had been just about 45 minutes when I saw Bloom's eyes open. Not five seconds later Selene opened hers. "Bloom!" Sky yelled and hugged her. She let go of Selene's hand and sat up. "Sky" she said quietly. Selene turned and sat next to Bloom. They hugged each other and Selene said "You did it Bloom." "No Selene we did it, together." Bloom said proudly. The nurse came in and made them eat before they did anything else. Bloom gave me a few looks while she was eating. I was going to get some grief alright. Selene was looking out the window the whole time; she was probably trying to remember about what happened before Baltor kidnapped her. When they were done the nurse let them go and all the girls got them in a big group hug. Sky kissed Bloom and Brandon said "He has been next to you the whole time, he refused to leave. Even when we told him to." Bloom smiled and said "Aw, Sky, thank you. " I ran and hugged Selene "I missed you so much Selene." "I missed you too Roxy." She said while looking at Anakin, I forgot she hadn't seen him at all. Then Selene and Bloom noticed that Selene was transformed. "What is this?" Selene asked. "Mrs. Faragonda said it is your Believix." I said. She and Bloom gasped and Stella said "How did you guys not notice it earlier?" Bloom said "Stell we've been looking at each other with our powers for a few days. We're used to it." We got back to our dorm room and Bloom whispered to me "care to explain the guy you were holding?" I rolled my eyes and said "Tell you later." In the same tone. Then she said "What happened while we were out? Did we get them? Are they still alive?" Stella said "Yeah you got them; there is a huge crater where they were. And nothing much happened, Sky sat next to you, we helped clean up the mess here and at Cloud tower, Roxy got a boyfriend. So nothing real exciting." Thanks Stella. Selene looked at me and I nodded. I'd tell her everything later. Bloom laughed and said "Anyone care to hear how amazing Selene was by herself against Baltor and the Trix?" "You faced them both by yourself?" "No when Baltor kidnapped me, I was unconscious for a while but once I woke up I realized that he had put me in a cell with magic bars. Eventually I got out and almost escaped but then Icy or Stormy or one of them knocked me out and Baltor caught me again. He locked me up again but by that time I was almost evil. If I had used magic one more time I would change. I didn't use magic but Baltor eventually trapped me and used a spell to make me transform." She said. Bloom said "No it was so much cooler than that. You left out the best parts. C'mon tell it like I saw it." "I don't think they want to sit through all that, it's not that exciting." "Selene we want to know, at least I do." I said. "Me too." Flora said "I do as well." Techna said "C'mon Selene we all want to hear it, anyone who doesn't can leave." Musa said. Selene sighed and said "Fine but I'm not a very good storyteller."

Selene

"Fine but I'm not a very good storyteller." I said and took a deep breath. "Okay after he kidnapped me I was unconscious for a while but when I did wake up all I saw was rock. It was dark and I was surrounded by rock, I stood up and looked around; sometime while I was out I had transformed back to normal. I saw a little bit of light. I walked towards it thinking maybe I could find a door or something. Sadly the light was coming from glowing bars. I was in a jail cell, with magic bars. Baltor came to the cell and I yelled "You! You're the one who kidnapped me and hurt my friends!" he chuckled and said "I did kidnap you but as for hurting your friends, I did not. I hurt your enemies." Then I said "They are not my enemies; you are my enemy, along with all the evil freaks that work for you!" he laughed again "They will be once you become as evil as me. Even as we speak your heart is becoming black with darkness." I said "I am the fairy of darkness; I am immune to dark spells that change who I am." He said "Ah but that is the key, the spell does not change who you are, it only magnifies the evil inside you. There is no way for you to not change." I glared at him and fired a blast of energy at him through the bars. But there was a mirror spell on the bars and bounced it back at me. Then he laughed and said "There is a mirror spell on the bars; any magic attempted will be fired back at you." I got an idea and said "If you're so strong and evil, how come I'm still good? Shouldn't you change me so that you can continue your evil plan?" he started getting really mad and clenched his hands into fists and fired a blast of dark magic at me. I smiled and said "Mirror spell." It bounced back at him and he hit the wall. I laughed and said "Not so strong are you? What kind of evil wizard forgets about his own spell?"" They were all laughing and I continued "He zapped himself into the cell and said "You will be much easier to manage when you are my slave." I smiled and said "I don't think so." Then I disappeared and poofed myself out of the cell. Before I knew it was a mirror spell, I didn't know if I could do that or not. So I didn't try. That place was super creepy, there were ugly monsters everywhere. I heard Baltor's voice it sounded like he was telling someone about me. So I snuck up to the room where the voices were coming from. I saw Baltor kneeling in front of the three ancestral witches. "I believe that the spell is almost finished taking hold of her. She tricked me into helping her escape." he said. "You let her escape?" one of the witches said. "She is somewhere in Shadowhaunt, but she has the power of invisibility." He said "Then we will have to find her before she escapes shadowhaunt. Call all the minions; tell them to find that girl!" I got really worried because they had a lot of minions. I was like great how am I supposed to escape this place? I tiptoed away from the room and when I was far enough away I ran towards what I hoped was an exit. I used my Enchantix and started trying to escape. When I ran into some shadow monsters I attacked them as best I could but they just kept coming, like there was a never-ending sea of ugly shadow creatures. I had seen Bloom use her Dragon Fire for attacks so I thought maybe I could use my Shadow fire in the same way. I combined one of my normal attacks with one I hoped would work. Luckily when I opened my eyes there were no more monsters. I was about to keep going toward the way out when I heard a voice say "Not so fast fairy." Then I was on the ground in a huge mass of ice, it was from my waist down so I couldn't get out. Three girls floated down and landed in front of me. One said "Hey Darcy look I caught the rare convict fairy." Darcy laughed and said "she looks just like Bloom did when you used to be able to do this to her. Right Icy?" "Thanks for bringing that up. Stupid dragon fire." That gave me an idea, the dragon fire helped Bloom escape, which means I could use the shadow fire the same way. I smiled and said "Thanks for the idea Icy." "What?" they all screamed. I let the fire flow freely through me and the ice shattered into millions of tiny pieces. It knocked the witches back into the wall and I flew away. I felt a bolt of energy hit me and I was free falling towards the ground. Icy said "Nice shot Stormy." The 'ground' was actually a lake. I went back to normal. I tucked my arms and hit the lake barely making a splash. I opened my eyes and used a breathing spell Layla taught me." I saw Layla smile and I continued "Then I swam under shadowhaunt and surfaced. There were some rocks that I could climb but still be hidden. I needed to get out of the water fast; I didn't know what creatures were in there. I was about to use my enchantix and fly out of there when I saw part of the lake freeze. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy landed on the frozen lake and looked around, searching for me. The rocks continued up like a ladder, but they went back up into Shadowhaunt. It was my only chance to get away from the witches. I had used my invisibility almost nonstop for a while, I needed to recharge unless I wanted to randomly become visible. There was a hollow passage above the rocks. I climbed and hid in one of the crevices. Then just as I had hidden myself Icy came up on a spiral column of ice. I moved deeper into my hiding place. She looked around about six feet above me. Darcy said "Any sign of her?" "No. She came up here it was the only way she could have gone." Icy replied annoyed. I looked across the cavern, there was a little opening, too small for me but with one blast I could open it enough. But Icy's spiral cut right through the middle of the cave. I could fire a really strong blast and break her ice and the rock at the same time; I had to be ready to fly the second the rock broke. I powered up my Enchantix and hoped it would work. I fired my blast and before the energy was even all the way through the wall I was streaking across the cave out of my hole. When I was far enough away I turned around to see them about ten feet behind me. I coaxed my wings to go faster. I heard Icy fire ice at the lake, so I couldn't swim away. Stormy fired a lightning bolt at me. Then all three of them were firing. It's hard to hit your target when you're in a high speed chase so I was okay. I saw the exit, I was almost there. Finally someone hit their mark and I fell out of the sky. I heard laughing but then I hit the ice and blacked out." They all looked like they were waiting for me to continue. Bloom said "And? Tell the rest of it." "But I'm a really bad storyteller." "No your not, that was amazing Selene, I really felt like I was there watching you." Roxy said and everyone agreed. I sighed and said "Okay fine, but I still don't think I was very good." I readjusted my legs and continued "When I woke up my hands and feet were tied together, and there was a gag over my mouth. I looked around to see that I was back in the jail cell. I pulled my legs in front of me and pushed against the wall with my back. Using that I tried to stand up, I got about half-way there but then I fell back down. I heard foot steps and slumped back against the wall and closed my eyes. Thinking maybe if I looked like I was still knocked out they might say something that I could use. The footsteps stopped near me, I assumed in front of the door. I heard a laugh, and then Baltor said "the spell is almost complete, if she uses her magic once more then the Darkness will take complete hold of her." He laughed again. If I couldn't use my magic how was I supposed to escape? I heard more footsteps, these sounded like they had heels on. "Is she close?" Icy said I could almost hear the distaste in her voice when she talked about me. Then I thought hopefully if I did become evil, then I wouldn't remember any of it so I wouldn't have to think about her. "Yes, one more use of magic and she is done." They were talking about me like I was a recipe. I wondered if they were ever going to leave. If I "woke up" and tried to get out then I would turn evil, and without magic there was no way for me to escape. So my only choice was to become evil or hope and pray that you guys were on your way." I took another breath and said "Finally they left. I was alone again. I opened my eyes and saw that there was some food on the ground, my stomach grumbled and I realized that I was really hungry. But how did they expect me to eat, my hands were tied and my mouth was covered." They all laughed and I said "I tried to stand up again but didn't even get as far as I had the first time. Then out of nowhere Baltor appeared in the cell. I glared at him and tried to talk but all that came out was some muted mumbling. He chuckled and I tried to kick him. He stepped out of the way. "The transformation is almost done." He said to himself. I tried to wiggle free, like I had already tried for at least and hour. He said "Those are normal ropes; you could use magic to get out of them." I ignored him. He chuckled again. "You don't realize how much you look like Bloom when Darkar had her trapped in shadowhaunt."" I saw Bloom flinch a little ""He made her evil and used her to try and get to Realix and get the ultimate power. He didn't succeed in getting the power of Realix, but Dark Bloom was very powerful and she only had her Charmix. You were destined to be evil so you will be much more powerful." I then tried to talk again. He laughed at my attempt. But then I understood his plan, he was trying to get me angry at him so I would change and become his dark slave. I smiled under the gag. I calmed myself down and he got a startled look on his face. He was probably wondering how I calmed down so fast. I tried to smile at him and I guess I succeeded enough that he got the point. My hands were tied so that they crossed over each other. I found the knot and undid it. Then I untied my gag. I smiled and laughed "Baltor when you live at a palace with no other kids you learn to make to best of it. My only friends for fifteen years were the guards. They taught me lots of things like fighting, spying, how to use various weapons but mostly it was how to escape. Only an amateur would leave the knot resting in my hands like that. Did you want me to escape?" he had a surprised look on his face then I said "I know I can't use magic or I become your evil slave girl, well Baltor I don't need magic. I am a master at fighting, without your magic I would easily beat you. I could even escape right now." I said the last part very slyly, he noticed and said "Oh really?" with doubt easy to hear. I nodded and used my hands to throw myself at him and in that movement I untied my legs. I flipped once in the air and kicked him into the wall with a reassuring "Crack" he shot a blast at me and I flipped out of the way. I kept dodging his energy beams until I was closest to the door. He came charging at me so I leapt straight up into the air and pushed off the ceiling knocking him to the floor. I landed a few inches from his face and said "You'd have a better chance at catching me if you opened the door, then all your minions could go after me." He tried to grab my foot but I saw it coming and jumped out of the way. He stood up and said "You're right but if you can't use magic then I could do this." He fired another beam at me and I dodged it again but when I tried to go back at him I couldn't. There was a magical barrier. He walked right through it but I couldn't. He kept firing the barriers until I was in a small area. When I touched a wall it hurt really badly. "I was going to make it easier for you and more fun for me but now I see that I need to finish this now." He said and shot one last blast of black energy at the barrier cage. I transformed against my will and then that was it." I looked up and said "And that's how Bloom saw it." They clapped and I heard various things like "That was amazing, you should write books, and you're the best storyteller I have ever heard." Those kinds of things. I felt myself blushing and then there was a knock at the door. I looked out the window and realized it was really late. Bloom went and got the door, Mrs. Faragonda walked in followed by an older man. "Girls it is very late, you have had an exciting day and you should get some sleep." Bloom said "Mrs. F I'm not the slightest bit tired and I doubt Selene is either. We've been asleep for what? Five days?" "Okay Bloom but you two need to stay out of the room until you are going to bed, the rest of you need to get some sleep." The man said "Boys you need to report back to the school immediately, it is past curfew." "Yes Professor Palladian." They all said and kissed their girlfriends goodnight. Roxy's boyfriend whispered something in her ear and she smiled then whispered something in his. He smiled and followed the rest of them out. Mrs. Faragonda left as well. "Roxy who is that?" I asked. "Um I guess you didn't notice him the other day, well first off his name is Anakin and he's my boyfriend. Second he is a Jedi knight from a planet called Coruscant. And third is, um I don't know that was pretty much it." I laughed. And Bloom said "Really Roxy I get knocked out for five days and you get a boyfriend?" "Well yeah that's pretty much what happened. Bloom I love him and he loves me, please don't act like my dad." Bloom rolled her eyes and said "Roxy I just want you to be safe, I don't know much about Anakin other than he can fight well and uses magic of some sort." "Bloom trust me he is okay and I am safe." She sighed and said "okay goodnight Roxy." "Goodnight." She said and went to her room, wait our room. "Bloom where do we go? Mrs. Faragonda said we had to stay out of the room." "I was thinking that we ask Mrs. F if we can go see Daphne, she will be happy to know you are safe." I nodded and we quietly walked out of the room.

Bloom

We walked to Mrs. Faragonda's office, I knew she would let us go but it was better to ask anyway. We knocked on the door and she opened it for us. "Ah Bloom, Selene come in." We went in and she said "What can I help you with girls?" "Um we wanted to know if we could go see Daphne." Selene asked. "Of course now that you have your Sparkix you will be able to protect yourselves if there is any threat, to reactivate it just grab each other's hands and say "Power of Sparks." It is very simple." I nodded and said "Also maybe tomorrow I could show Selene the library now that she has her Believix?" She nodded and Selene said "I've seen the library, before Bloom." "Not this library you haven't." "Actually Bloom she has, I'm surprised you don't remember it from her memories, I know Selene you don't remember." I thought about it for a second "Oh your right I guess she has, but she doesn't remember so I'll show her." Selene was just looking back and forth at us. "Can we just go see Daphne?" I nodded and as we walked outside, I said "Let me show you a cool Believix power. Go ahead and transform." I said and she nodded. Then we both were powered up, her Believix was amazing. She had a one shoulder top, on the side without the shoulder the sleeve went to her elbow. It was two colors, black and purple. Her gloves looked like Techna's but black. Her skirt was mostly black but it had a purple fringe. I couldn't even describe her wings they were super cute. We continued walking and I said "Okay the believix has three sets of wings, well four counting the normal ones. You have a super speed set, called Speedix. A set that lets you go back in time for a few minutes called Traceix and one that lets you teleport, which is called Zoomix." She nodded and said "So which do you think we should use?" "I was thinking Zoomix so we can get to Lightrock faster." she nodded and said "So how do I do it?" "Well I always just said "Winx…" whatever wings, so I guess that's how you do it." "Okay then um WINX ZOOMIX!" She yelled and she had her special wings. I smiled and said "WINX ZOOMIX!" My normal but still beautiful wings disappeared and my new wings took their place. She turned and looked at her wings. Then she gasped in surprise. "These are so cool, and they let me transport anywhere I want?" "Yep, but right now lets just go to the lake. They don't let us go to Lightrock itself because that is a magical dimension that isn't really there unless the portal senses dragon fire." "Okay, so I just think of where I want to go?" I nodded. She closed her eyes and disappeared. I followed her and found her hovering above the water looking up to the sky. "I had forgotten about the stars, they haven't talked to me since that night." She said quietly. "While you were gone I went up to the roof and they talked to me, it was really amazing. They said they missed you." She smiled and whispered "Stars, I'm back. I missed you all very much. You remember me don't you?" There was no response. "Bloom you try, they talked to you last, they might not remember me." I nodded and whispered "Stars? It's me Bloom, Selene's sister. Can you talk to me?" they didn't answer again. I saw a tear form in Selene's eye. "They've forgotten me. They haven't talked to me in so long that they've forgotten me. This is all Baltor's fault. I'm glad we beat him so that he can never cause pain to anyone ever again." I flew over and hugged her. "Don't worry Selene. Let's go see Daphne; she will be overjoyed to see that you're with us again." She nodded and wiped her tears. We floated down just a few inches over the water. I was about to open the portal when she said "Bloom do you think I am able to open it?" I shrugged and said "I don't know but you can try." She closed her eyes and fired a little beam of purple energy where the portal was. Then it appeared and she said "I did it." I grabbed her hand and we flew through the portal.

Selene

I did it, I opened the portal to Lightrock, I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I was. Bloom grabbed my hand and together we went through the portal. "Daphne?" Bloom said. I didn't hear anything and then Daphne appeared in front of us. She saw me and tears the color of liquid fire dripped down her cheeks. "Karina." She whispered. I felt tears fall down my face and Bloom was crying too. I flew to Daphne and said "I missed you so much. And I'm sorry for everything I did. I assume Bloom told you." She nodded and said "Karina I don't blame you for anything you did, and I know that no one else does either. I am just glad that you are safe and here in my arms. My dear sweet little sister." Bloom came over to us and we hugged as a family. The only remaining survivors of Sparks and we all loved each other immensely. We told Daphne about all that had happened since I had left. She was quiet and paid attention to the whole story but then she said. "I am very sorry but it has been a long time and I need to go back. Hopefully I will be able to see you very soon but until then. I love you and will miss you both. She hugged us both and started to fade away until she was completely gone. We flew back to school and into our room. Then we powered down, it was almost dawn. I sat down on a couch and Bloom sat next to me. Then she whispered "guess what?" I turned toward her and whispered "What?" She smiled and said "You are the greatest sister a girl could ever have and I'm glad that we are related." I leaned over to hug her and whispered in her ear "Thank you Bloom, for everything. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I should have been able to resist it, but I just couldn't. It was like all of a sudden I just wanted to destroy someone, it started out as Baltor but then once he, you know took away all memories of happiness and friendship and such that I had, I just wanted to destroy anyone. I'm sorry, in your memories I saw how much it hurt you to just let me go and when I faked my death, I understand it. That is why I promise never to hurt you ever again." She pulled away and looked at me; I saw her eyes shining like they were wet. "Selene, you don't have to apologize, I never ever blamed you. I knew that you couldn't help it." She said. I reached over and hugged her, softly crying. "You couldn't imagine how it felt, just wanting to destroy everyone who got in my way, the total disregard for common sense and kindness. It was horrible. The worst part was I actually thought that, that was who I was." I said sadly. "I know how you feel." She said and I pulled away. "Bloom my memories couldn't even begin to make you feel how I felt." "You're right. I know because I've felt that. I've felt the hatred to anything or anyone that crosses your path. I've felt the power that being evil gives you, the power that makes you feel invincible, like now one could possibly stop you. Selene you and I are the only ones who have ever experienced it, we are the only ones who know how it feels. Ironic isn't it that the last survivors of one of the most powerful realms are the only ones that have fallen victim to that power?" I looked down, I had forgotten about that. Bloom has basically had the same thing happen to her, but she didn't have someone to save her. Sure the red fountain boys and the rest of the Winx had helped, but it was mostly Bloom. In Bloom's memories I had seen that she had used her special healing power combined with some of the Realix magic to break Darkar's spell. "I'm sorry Bloom, I completely forgot about that." "It's okay; usually I try to forget too." She leaned over and hugged me as she said that. I heard sounds coming from some of the bedrooms. I looked over at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock. Once everyone woke up we told them about our night. Then Bloom and I joined in what they had been doing for the past few days, cleaning up. That's how it went everyday, except Bloom and I went to sleep at night. Once the schools were clean they went back to teaching their classes and Roxy and I went back to taking our classes. Luckily for me all the teachers knew what happened to me and were very understanding. They gave me private lessons after normal school hours so that I could catch up. The other students were the worst part of getting back. Their constant stares and whispers about where I had gone drove me crazy. Every now and then someone would come up to me and ask where I had been, I usually just shook my head like I didn't want to talk about it and walked away. I truly didn't want to talk about it, but then they started to remember what had happened at the battle. All of them had seen me and Bloom, but they had never seen me transformed so they didn't know it was me. Someone had started a rumor that I was the fairy on Baltor's side and that I wanted to destroy the school and take over Magix. Then everyone started to move away from me in class. It was mean but it was better than the stares and whispers. Now they were all too scared of me.

One day after a particularly awkward class I walked up to Bloom and the others in the lunchroom. I slammed my stuff on the table and Bloom said "Bad day?" I sighed and sat down. Then I said "No it's just, is this how the rest of my life will be? Learning magic, getting treated like an outcast and being stared at? What happens after I graduate? I can't go home and be a guardian fairy for my planet and I doubt I'll get a teaching job here. I want to something to help Magix after all the damage I caused." "Selene you can do whatever you want, that's the great part about being a full fairy." "Bloom I don't deserve a chance to do what I want, I need to make up for what I did." She sighed and said "I had the same problems when I graduated, but it was mostly about how I could possibly be a guardian fairy. I told Mrs. Faragonda and she gave me the best advice I ever heard. She said "Everyone deserves a chance to fly." It means that no matter who you are, you deserve a chance to make your dreams come true. That includes you Selene." I smiled and said "Thanks Bloom. That is some pretty good advice." She smiled and said "Now it's time for all of us to go to class." I nodded and as I walked to class a plan formed in my head.

Bloom

"Selene was worrying about her future today at lunch. She asked pretty much the same questions I did." I told Mrs. F. "And what did you tell her?" "The same thing you told me, including your advice." She smiled and said "Go, you have classes to teach." I laughed and said "only a few more, the term ends in three days." She nodded and I left.

Today was the last day of the school year, Selene had been acting very odd lately, she had been in her room a lot and not talking much. I had asked Roxy if she knew what Selene was doing. She said that it looked like Selene was just packing. It didn't seem weird except that the only place Selene would go would be Solaria and her parents still thought she was evil. I guess we would all just have to wait and see what she was going to do.

At the end of school all of the teachers had to go and watch the students leave. I said some goodbyes to the lower years I knew from when I was a student, but not many. Finally after everyone left Selene came outside. Earlier she had been in our room, since she was expected to stay at school like the rest of the Winx girls. We had planned to take trips as a group to meet all of each others parents and spend a little time in each realm. Selene walked to the middle of the courtyard and stopped. I went over to her and asked "What are you doing?" She sighed and said "I'm leaving, what does it look like?" "What? Why?" "I can't do anything if I stay here, I need to go." I shook my head and said "You can still be a true fairy, it's what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted." She looked at the ground and said "I know. But I don't want it, I can't want it. Anymore…" She sang the last word. Then she sang "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same; I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down!" I got where she was going and sang "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur." She took a deep breath and sang "I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost.  
Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down." She looked at me and said "Bloom come with me. Think of what we could do, together." Then she sang "Unlimited,  
together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Bloom. Dreams, the way we planned 'em…" I sang "If we work in tandem" she came toward me and grabbed my hands, and then we both sang "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity! With you and I defying gravity! They'll never bring us down!" she sang the last part alone. Then she asked me "Well? Are you coming?" I backed away from her and sang "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this." "You too." She said. Then Selene sang "I hope it brings you bliss" Together we sang "I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it." I hugged her and we sang "I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my friend." I felt a tear drip down my cheek. She backed away and jumped straight up, transforming in mid-air. Then she flew up about ten feet off the ground and sang "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!" She looked down at me and continued "As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity. And soon I'll match them in renown, and nobody in any realm, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!" As she slowly started flying away I called "I hope you're happy!" She looked back at us and waved one last time before disappearing.


End file.
